Bride of Monster Arm
by Zehntacles
Summary: Something has been visiting the students of Echo Creek Academy in the middle of the night. No one sees it come or leave, no one fully remembers the encounter, but it's leaving a mark on the female students. And all its victims seem to be very interested in Marco Diaz after the attack. Star Butterfly attempts to solve the mystery before she becomes a victim herself.
1. Jackie

Wednesday had to be the most typical, predictable day of the week. Right in the middle of the weekdays, with two of them behind you and two more to go. Your routine wasn't winding down or getting started, you were just completing the motions to the end of the routine. If there were going to be surprises you got them on Monday or Tuesday, or maybe around the weekend. But Wednesday, just plan to sit yourself down and wait for the hours to pass.

At least this was the view point of Jackie Lynn Thomas, the laid back skate boarding girl of Echo Creek Academy. It wasn't that she was upset by the routine but mid-week always felt like a bit of a drag. Naturally she'd have homework to do and her parents expected her to stay in despite the usual leniency she received the rest of the time. So the young lady complied by making herself at home and relaxing in her bedroom when there wasn't much else to keep her busy.

Jackie's room was littered with small pieces of her own personality. Her walls were a soft turquoise color that reminded her of the sea, decorated with posters of various bands and her surf board propped up on supports for most of the year when she didn't have a chance to be on the waves. Strewn about her were small knickknacks on the headboard of her bed and nightstand, a snowboard propped up in the corner that was waiting for its own turn in the rotation of sports equipment she road, and finally her skateboard ever present on the wooden floor by her bed. Her mom worried about Jackie leaving it laying around as a tripping hazard but Jackie always knew exactly where it was.

Besides that her mother always wished she would pick up after herself more. Jackie dressed neatly enough for a girl associated with being a skater but her room had clothes strewn about. In her closet was the "clean" pile of shirts, shorts and underwear to put on for the week while her floor held the dirty clothing until it eventually made its way into the hamper. Usually right before her mom came to do the laundry. At the moment Jackie was dressed in a comfortable over sized t-shirt she often wore to bed and a pair of plain, grey boy shorts underneath. She'd technically gone to bed a half hour ago but since then had spent her time on her laptop looking at a few videos online for entertainment as well as a tab on a forum she frequented that talked about extreme sports. It wasn't the most engaging thing she could be doing but really she was just waiting to get tired enough to fall asleep since having completed her homework hours ago.

After a laugh at a few videos of skateboard tricks that failed completely, Jackie let out a sigh and closed the lid on her laptop. Putting it on the floor she rolled over onto her back and looked at her ceiling that was decorated with glow-in-the-dark star stickers. Least today was almost over. Tomorrow she'd hop on her board and ride to school. Marco would greet her in the morning, that foreign exchange student Star would probably do something wacky with those weird magic powers she had, then Blake would chat her up for a while at her locker. Then there was class, lunch with her friends, class again and hopefully her and the girls would find something to do afterwards. Not a bad day to look forward to but just kind of uneventful. Maybe she'd get a surprise before the week was over.

Clicking off her desk lamp near her bed Jackie rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, getting ready to fall asleep. Though before she could get comfortable a sound caught her ear, a tapping noise against glass. "Hm?" She ignored it at first but then it rung out at her again, a little louder this time. Curious she slowly sat up on her bed and watched the window, but the sound didn't reoccur. "That's weird." Jackie commented aloud to herself and got up from her bed, bare feet hitting the wooden floor. Despite things being a mess she was able to navigate carefully through the dark to her window, unlocking the latch and opening it to see what was outside. She expected someone to be tossing pebbles at her room to get her attention, Janna had done that before when she wanted to go do something late at night, but to her surprise no one was there. "Weeeird. Oh well." Closing the window again Jackie walked carefully to her bed and fell against the mattress. It was past ten-thirty and she was ready for tomorrow to begin.

It didn't take long after that for the blond girl to drift off, her dreams hazy and difficult to remember. She tossed and turned in her bed, having difficulty getting comfortable. Her mind was in a half-sleep state and she felt groggy, not sure why it was taking so long for her to fall asleep. Jackie tilted her head up to look at her clock in the dark, seeing it was already past midnight. Wanting to get to sleep before the alarm woke her Jackie tried to flip over onto her other side but found it was difficult to turn. In fact her whole body felt stiff. The more she struggled the harder it was to move and she started to look for blankets that might have been tangled around her in the night. Instead she found something that was soft and fleshy, warm to the touch and most unsettling was not part of her own body.

"What the...?" Was all the girl got out before the weird thing near her tensed and she felt it constrict around her body. "HEY! What's going onnmff!?" She tried to shout but whatever it was had covered her mouth. Her eyes darted around in the dark but she wasn't able to make sense of anything, the mass around her body gripping her tightly and restricting her movements. Jackie wondered if somehow a snake had gotten into her room, but it was so huge. By the size of it it would have to be a boa constrictor or something like that. How a serpent so big could fit into her room confused her as well since she'd been all over her space during the day and there wasn't a place for an animal like that to hide. Besides something felt wrong about this, there wasn't hissing or any animal like sounds. It was as if some weird, fleshy rope had tied her up.

Flexing her legs and arms Jackie pushed hard to try and free herself from the restraints but to no avail. She was an athletic girl, her arms and especially her legs toned with muscle from her hobbies. But somehow whatever this was had wrapped its way around both her legs and her arms, holding them against her sides and rendering her helpless. As if it was deliberately trying to restrain her movements. Suddenly Jackie felt herself turned over onto her stomach on the bed. In a panic she tried to crunch her body together to get some kind of leverage against the wrappings but the thing doubled its efforts in keeping her held down. It knew what it was doing and that terrified her more than the idea of the rouge animal sneaking into her room.

Once she stopped fighting the wrappings loosened a little and lowered from her face. Thankfully her nose had been left uncovered the whole time, allowing her to breath. But now that her mouth was clear she took her opportunity. "HELP! HELMMFF!" A desperate plea to anyone who was nearby, anybody that might be listening. However it was cut short as the end of something thick and fleshy pushed into her mouth and filled it up. It tasted weird against her tongue and made her want to gag. Jackie tried shaking her head to loosen it from her mouth but the foreign object stayed firmly in place. Desperate she bit down hard with her teeth, not willing to let whatever was happening just take advantage of her.

The biting didn't stop it, whatever it was was too tough for her to harm with just her teeth. Jackie was confused and growing more panicked, a state that reached its peaked when the feeling of a human hand touched her ass from behind. The sensation made her gasp and freeze in place; someone was in her room. A person was doing this to her. She tried to turn her head but the restraints around her body kept her from doing so, particularly the one in her mouth. Her room was dark but her eyes had already adjusted, she hadn't seen anyone in front of her and didn't understand what could be holding her down right now.

The had on her ass began to rub her and she started to realize despite whatever was happening to her she knew what it wanted. "Mmmff! Nmm! NMM!" She was calling for help, for them to stop this, whoever they were. But it didn't seem to deter them in the slightest. Instead the fleshy object in her mouth began to pump against her lips, moving in and out while she was held down and her body caressed by a stranger's hand. Jackie tried again to escape, flexing her muscles with all her might and using her teeth to stop the terrible thing from violating her throat.

None of it worked, whoever was doing this to her was too strong. She couldn't stop them. Jackie felt the hand on her slip under her shorts and feel the bare skin beneath. Her body was worn out from struggling against her bonds and the object in her mouth took advantage of this, moving more quickly against her tongue. Even if she'd never done anything like this before she'd seen enough things on the internet to understand why this was happening. Closing her eyes tightly Jackie braced herself and a warm fluid released against her tongue, not so much shooting into her throat but more like pouring in. Without an alternative she drank it down, not wanting to choke. It bothered her how the taste didn't seem to cause disgust despite the act.

After the release of whatever had gone down her throat the object stayed in her mouth for a while, not moving any longer but simply holding her in place. She struggled a few times against her bonds but found her body felt even weaker than before and somehow a lot warmer. She wanted this thing to get off her if just to let her breath a bit. Inhaling through her nose Jackie grumbled around her teeth against the fleshy object, her body starting to sweat. Finally after what felt like forever it pulled from her lips and Jackie coughed hard against her bed sheets, letting out any of the liquid she hadn't swallowed. When she looked up the biggest surprise of the night awaited her. "A... tentacle?"

It was weird but there wasn't any other name for it. A snake like figure was before her, and following its length was apparently what was wrapped around her too. She remembered seeing something like this before, up close no less, but she couldn't place where. "I'm hot..." Jackie mumbled, her body feeling warmer by the second and her vision a little blurry. Oddly she didn't feel like fighting any longer, instead she just wanted some relief. Even the panic from earlier was replaced by something else now but she couldn't figure out why. Suddenly her body was lifted up off the bed, not by her own power but by the strength of the thing around her. It brought her up onto her knees and thankfully loosened its grip around her body. From behind a human hand gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it upward, Jackie doing nothing to fight it.

When her shirt was removed Jackie's bare skin appreciated the exposure to air, allowing her to cool down some. The tentacle kept a grip around her waist and arms to hold her up, the person behind her reaching around and gripping her breast in hand. In a weird way this didn't surprise her, she was an early bloomer physically and her peers often reminded her through either compliments, stares or passive-aggressive words in her direction. Jackie had never let that bother her though, she was proud of her body and the shape she was in from her exercise and hobbies. Now as her midnight invader was squeezing a handful of her breast she was beginning to enjoy it in a new way. Her body responding positively to the attention.

"Hey, stop." She protested but even she didn't believe she meant it. The assault on her turning into an erotic dream moments after being restrained, her lips still wet with the fluid that had been ejaculated down her throat. The end of the tentacle slipped over Jackie's other breast, flicking against her nipple and making her gasp. "Oh! Oh man... we should stop..." She wiggled against her restraints but it was less for the need to escape and more due to writhing in pleasure. She wondered how it went from her being terrified to enjoying this so much, she still didn't even know who was in her room with her. But the thoughts left as quickly as they came.

The human hand moved down her body further and pulled her shorts down to around her knees, another area that enjoyed feeling the exposed air with how hot she'd become. Fingers ran along her inner thighs and Jackie shivered, never realizing till now how much she enjoyed being touched there by someone else. This touch crawled up her thighs to between her legs, rubbing at her sex which was already wet with excitement. Until tonight Jackie had only ever felt her own fingers and just once before her phone on vibrate against her pussy. Having someone else touch her was completely different and she shook with excitement at the feeling.

Her head hanging down as she was forced into the kneeling position, body weak but held aloft by the strength of the appendage wrapped around her. Jackie felt her pussy lips parted by the human hand and shuddered a little, before watching the tip of the tentacle drift down towards her legs. "W-wait... it won't fit." Despite her protest the tentacle didn't stop, curling around between her thighs and pressing upward against her. "Hey, it's not going to. It's not going to ffffffuh!" Jackie's fingers and toes curled as she was penetrated. It did fit, despite its girth, and she felt every bit of it.

The human hand reached up again, gripping her breast with moist fingers a little more roughly than before. Human lips touched the back of her neck, sucking at her skin and making her moan as the monster appendage between her legs was working its way inside her. It was a completely alien feeling to the skater girl but her body was helping her along the way regardless of her mind having difficulty grasping what was happening. "Please... I can't... oh, no way. This feels rad!" The less she fought the easier it became, soon she was leaning back into whoever it was that had her held in place. She didn't care who was doing this to her anymore, so long as they didn't stop.

"Nngh! Oh man... this is wild!" Jackie's hips began to move downward with the tentacle moving up into her, encouraging it to push inside. Her thighs were shaking as her body hit its first orgasm with another person, but it didn't stop after that. The monster appendage moving faster into her now. Whoever was behind her held tightly with their hand, fingers gripping onto her breast hard with pleasurable pressure. It felt like something was building up, and closing her eyes Jackie moaned deeply when it was released into her. A large wave of the same fluid pushing into her pussy and even dripping out onto her thighs as it did.

Panting hard Jackie hung forward in the grip of the tentacle, her body shaking from the most pleasurable feeling she'd ever had in her entire life. After ejaculating the substance within the tentacle slipped out of her pussy, making the girl gasp at the sudden exit from her body. The tension around her waist and forearms released and she fell forward onto the bed, face colliding with the pillow. In less than a minute everything went black.

The next thing Jackie was aware of was a high pitched noise repeating itself and disturbing her slumber. Groaning she reached up and searched for her clock radio, eventually finding it and clicking the alarm off with an experienced hand. Rolling onto her side she curled up and rubbed her eyes with her hand, letting out a long yawn. Glancing up she could see that it was Thursday morning, time for school.

Scratching her head she rolled her body up into a sitting position and stretched, trying to wake up so she could get to the shower. As she stretched though she noticed something odd; her underwear was down around her thighs. Pulling them up so she'd be able to walk Jackie started to notice that her shirt was missing too, and a quick inspection of the bed found it crumpled up among her blankets. Not only that her bed sheets were damp as if she'd been sweating heavily.

"Mmm... hope I'm not sick." She commented aloud in the dark and got to her feet, finding her legs wobbly and sore. She wondered for a moment if she'd over done it yesterday while skating but didn't recall anything that would have injured her. Despite this she found her bath robe in her closet and made her way to the restroom to start her morning routine. Other than a nagging feeling that she'd forgotten something from yesterday nothing else seemed out of the ordinary to the girl.

A little under an hour later Jackie was fully dressed, in her pads and helmet and riding off to school. Thursday morning and everything was happening like normal. Her neighbor was out early to take care of their lawn and garden, the bus was driving by with the kids that lived farther away from the school than herself and the same kids walking on the side walk while she rolled by on the street. Whatever happened last night seemed to be a distant memory of a dream.

As she rolled up the slanted entry way into the school and through the outdoor walk ways she saw everything else like she planned. Star Butterfly was chatting with her friend Marco Diaz at his locker, probably talking about some crazy thing they were going to do later. If anything wasn't routine it had to be those two. Jackie held up her hand and the two other students waved to her.

"Hey Jackie." Marco said with one of those kinda nervous smiles he always seemed to have.

"Morning Jackieeee!" Star sang to her with a bright smile.

"Morning guys." She said in return, planning to ride her momentum to the end of the hall and her own locker where Blake would be waiting to say hi before they went to class.

But instead something else happened, something completely out of routine; Jackie stopped herself. Not just stopped but had turned her Skateboard around to face her friends she'd just passed. Star and Marco froze in place, not expecting this either. They shared a moment of staring into each others eyes before Jackie spoke without thinking. "Hey Diaz... you wearing like, cologne or something?"

"Oh! Me!? I uh... yeah, I mean, it's the same stuff I always wear but um... you like it?" She did. Something about it was strong enough to stop her in her tracks. Smiling at him kindly she nodded in return.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." Jackie responded and the two teenagers took a moment to just look at one another. She didn't really know why she was doing this but something was compelling her to speak to him. "Well uh, I better get going. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, I'll see you in class." Marco said, smiling brightly to her. Turning her board around Jackie pushed herself off, gaining momentum enough to be back up to speed and leaving Star and Marco to talk among themselves over what had just happened. She still didn't understand why she'd done that, but somehow it made her feel happy to have talked to them. Or maybe just having the chance to talk to him. 


	2. Sabrina

How many girls wanted to be a cheer leader in high school? To be part of the popular clique, admired as you did your routines on the football field and get to hang with all of your friends after school. It was most young girls dream to have that kind of popularity and recognition among their peers. So much so they were willing to go through any kind of difficulty to achieve it and even more to keep from losing it. To be accepted was nice, but to be shunned from the crowd was the worst fate you could imagine.

At least that was the way Sabrina pictured things. She'd worked hard to get onto the cheer leading team with the rest of her childhood friends. Even though her best friend was the captain of the Spirit Squad, Sabrina was still expected to give her all at every practice, game day and competition. To this end she was always volunteering to be in any stunt the girls needed her for. It didn't matter how high she had to fly or who she had to support on her shoulders, so long as it kept her team competing for first place and herself from dropping ranks in social status she'd do it. So the slender Caucasian girl with the brown pony tail and bright yellow cheerleader outfit would strive every day to give her best.

There was a problem though; Sabrina was just the clumsiest.

With a long day of practice after school and some time with her parents behind her, Sabrina retreated to her modest bedroom to get some rest for the night. She was worn out. She was worn out most nights when she got home. Between the stress of not screwing up at school and trying to avoid getting injured at practice she was always ready for a long night's rest. It didn't help that her friend Brittney was so high strung that any little thing going out of line turned her into a raging ball of fire and eye liner. Sabrina often wanted to say something to calm her down, let her know that it was okay and to just pick herself up and keep going without getting angry. But anything like that would just infuriate the girl more and Sabrina wasn't about to risk making her friend mad and getting ostracized from their group.

Closing the door behind her Sabrina walked into her closet and pulled her cheerleader uniform off over her head. It felt nice to let herself out of character for a bit and relax without anyone else around. At this time of night the worst she had to worry about was Brittney possibly texting her over being angry at something but she could always ignore it and say she was asleep. Pulling her pajama pants and a tank top out of her dresser she tossed them onto her bed and stood in front of a full length mirror on the wall. Her legs had small cuts and marks on them from failed tricks she'd tried with the cheer squad and her back had some bruises on it that her uniform had been hiding earlier. If you didn't know the girl you'd think she'd been attacked on a regular basis.

It wasn't the marks that bothered her so much. Cuts and bruises healed up and Sabrina was more than experienced in taking care of herself by now when she had a misstep or accident. The thing that go to her was how skinny she still was compared to the rest of the girls. It felt like everyone had something special going on with them no matter how small. But despite her own efforts she was regulated to being just a background character in another person's story. Not meant to be seen or heard unless it was for some form of violent comedic relief. Putting those thoughts aside Sabrina got out a box of band aids and began to apply them to help her patch up over the night.

With the routine of getting herself covered in bandages over and then changing into her pajamas Sabrina turned off her bedroom light and laid on her bed with a relaxed sigh. Her sheets were soft and comfortable and her mattress was especially plush. It was the kind of soft surface she enjoyed landing on compared to the tougher ones through the day. On either side of her bed were two large body pillows designed to cushion her fall in case she ever rolled onto the floor. Something most kids might laugh at if they knew but was a necessary precaution for a girl with her kind of luck. At least they were cute and matched the soft yellow color the rest of her blankets had.

Plugging her phone into its charger she flipped through a few social media sites she frequented before giving up on finding anything interesting and just playing a game of Sweet Smashers. This was routine for her before going to sleep and it helped her relax her mind. As she flipped expertly through the colorful candies on her touch screen, solving puzzle after puzzle there was an odd noise that hit her ears. It was a tapping sound, repeating like something was trying to get her attention. Sabrina attempted to ignore it at first but it was getting on her nerves so she reluctantly picked her body up off of the soft bed and walked over to her window where the sound seemed to be coming from.

Looking around outside she didn't see anything at first, just the darkness of her own back yard. Sliding it open and curious if her parents were out here for some reason she was greeted with just more of the familiar sights she was used to. Deciding it must have been the television in the living room she forgot about the noise quickly and shut her window, not bothering to lock it. Once she fell into bed again her fingers were moving along puzzled squares over and over before she got tired of that as well and put the phone aside for the night. It didn't take long at all for her to begin to drift off after.

Sleep was comforting and soothing, her body relaxing as she sunk into her place on the bed. Though despite wanting nothing more than to hold still something felt off that made her legs twitch. A slippery feeling against her foot, a pressure around her leg. Disturbed by the strange sensations she tilted her head over and pulled up her covers to see what was the matter, though the sight was confusing at first; it appeared something was crawling up her leg.

Startled, Sabrina tried to lift herself up off of the bed but found she was tugged back into place once she attempted to move away. Pushing herself up onto her hands and knees the feeling of pressure soon touched her stomach as well and Sabrina was jolted awake with the realization this wasn't a dream. Trying to see in the dark as to what was constricting around her, Sabrina hung her head down to look at what was between her arms and legs and was greeted with the sight of something that appeared like the end of a snake. Though it had no eyes, nose or mouth. She opened her mouth to scream but it never came out, the creature taking the opportunity to dart forward and invade her.

The creature was in her mouth now, pushing towards the back of her throat and filling up her lips quickly. She tried to roll away, thinking to get to the floor and possibly crush the creature with her own body weight, but found she couldn't move at all. Somehow the end of the creature was anchoring her into place, and the length of it wrapped about her body kept her stuck in the position on her hands and knees. The end of it tried to wiggle in her mouth, moving around and making her shudder in disgust. She shook her head, rocked her body as best as she could and generally fought back with all of her might. Though she was brought to a halt when a hand collided with her backside in a painful spank.

Someone had hit her, deliberately and with enough force to make a sound when it connected with her body. More confused than ever Sabrina tried to wiggle away once more but was met with another painful slap against her ass when she did. Her fingers gripped her bed sheets in fear as she realized this was something somebody had planned, though she couldn't possibly understand as to why. That was when the thick tentacle in her mouth began to slip back and forth between her lips, thrusting in and out. Sabrina shook her head to try and make it stop but she was spanked again for doing so, her eyes closing tightly as it was beginning to sting even through her pajama bottoms. Whatever was happening and whoever was doing it didn't want her to fight back and they planned to punish her if she tried.

The tentacle between her lips began to move faster when she showed a lack of resistance, Sabrina just holding still and hoping whatever was happening would be over soon. Suddenly the thick appendage pushed further into her mouth and she could feel it pressing against her throat painfully. Something was coming out of it, pouring into her throat and forcing her to drink it. Her body tensed hard and finally the tentacle slipped back, pulling away from her mouth and letting her cough out the excess fluid that had been poured into her. She groaned miserably, feeling woozy and weak from the abuse. Thankfully the tight hold the tentacle had on her body began to loosen, letting her relax. Though that feeling was immediately replaced by dread when she felt the human hand behind her grab the band of her pajama pants and panties, pulling them both down around to her thighs.

"W-wait..." She tried to argue but was quickly spanked on her bare skin for speaking out. "Ah! Please... no more..." Sabrina pleaded, her body was tired but it was coupled with a different sensation. One that made her skin feel warm and tingle all over. For speaking out again though the other side of her ass was met with another spank, the girl groaning and shuddering with the impact. "Please, no more!" Another spank, even harder this time, making her cry out a little in pain. Finally learning her lesson, Sabrina hung her head down low and whimpered, her reward being a soft hand rubbing the place she'd just been slapped. It felt disturbingly good.

The tentacle that had teased her mouth before ran over her skin, now slipping downward away from her head and over her chest. It curled and pulled up her shirt, revealing her small breasts underneath. Confusingly to her the tip of the tentacle rubbed at her nipples, a sensation she'd never experienced before even without the monstrous appendage to do it. More recognizable was the hand that slipped from her currently pink ass to between her legs, rubbing her pussy that was growing more aroused as time went on. She didn't understand why her body was reacting this way but something in her mind told her she shouldn't be enjoying this. Clenching her teeth shut Sabrina fought back any noises of reaction to the stimulation and in response the person behind her doubled their efforts. The tentacle slipped and teased over her chest, the hand pressing a finger up and teasing her entrance.

"Oh no." Sabrina muttered and suddenly the hand behind her pulled back to deliver another spank to her ass. She closed her eyes tightly, small traces of tears forming in the corners of her eyes from the stinging pain of the slap. "Oooh... oh no." She spoke again, another audible slap against the other side of her ass. More pain mixed with that confusing feeling she was experiencing. After being quiet for a moment the hand returned to rubbing between her legs, her sex having become wet from the stimulation despite her resistance. She should have kept her mouth shut, realizing it was better to let them play with her this way than continue to abuse her. Instead though... "Please." Another hard spank against her ass and her legs shook, head lowering against the bed.

Something had to be wrong with her. She was starting to like this so much.

"Please?" No longer a protest for them to stop, now a request. Her cheeks flushed with shame over wanting something like this to happen but she'd already crossed the line with herself. It all seemed so impossible to begin with that maybe this was some vivid nightmare? If so she might as well enjoy it for all she could. Upon her request the tentacle appendage that had been rubbing her chest slid down her stomach to between her legs, stroking against the folds of her pussy. Slowly it rubbed and drug it's length against her sensitive area. With the human hand no longer needing to coax her further into these desires it was now free to fulfill her request.

The hand hit her hard, but not the wild slaps she'd received before to make her behave when she complained. This time they were measured spanks against her skin that stung but excited her. Each hit taking it's time to slap her skin and slide off teasingly. Sabrina was no longer speaking out loud, instead holding her pillow against her face as she moaned against it and prevented herself from making too much noise. It hurt but it was different than the pain she'd grown accustomed to with all the clumsiness in her every day life. This pain was meant to give her pleasure. The cheer leader accepted this fully as she bit into her pillow hard as her thighs shook, her body hitting her first orgasm brought about by rough play. It felt so very good, but her benefactor wasn't finished with her.

Before she could calm down from the sensation the tentacle against her pussy stopped rubbing against her and suddenly inserted itself. Even after having learned how to accept this kind of pain during sex the sudden thrust and size of the appendage caught her off guard. "What! S-stop! Don't do that!" She had little say in the matter though, the length of the tentacle that was still wrapped around her legs pulling them apart further to help itself in. Sabrina tried to pull herself away on her hands but felt a sharp tug when the human hand grabbed her hair and yanked it back. "Ow! Owie..." It pulled her upward and Sabrina followed along, standing up on her hands and knees obediently.

Once she was in position the tentacle began to work at her sex the same as it had used her mouth, pumping in and out slowly from her body. After being brought to climax earlier her pussy was slick and wet, allowing for the tentacle to have easy access to her. It was still big enough that it made her a little uncomfortable, and the hand gripping her hair gave gentle tugs each time it pressed up into her. Sabrina had been tired already before this had began and the teasing orgasm she was brought to had robbed her of most her strength. She didn't have the energy to fight back anymore, realizing it was better to just give in and do what she was told and enjoy her pain along with the pleasure. It worked with her peers in her daily life, why shouldn't it work with sex too?

Loosening herself up Sabrina let her mouth open and her tongue hung out, panting like a dog while she was fucked. Feeling her acceptance the tentacle began to pick up speed and the person holding her from behind kept a tight hold of her hair. Pulling her back into each thrust as it was delivered to her in a strong grip. She wondered how long this would continue and if her body would be able to stay awake to see the end. As her pussy was growing fond of the feeling of something inside her she felt a throbbing sensation before the sudden release into her body. Moaning out she was held still as the tentacle began to pump fluid inside her again, the process taking even longer this time than the last. After what felt like an eternity Sabrina's hair was released and the tentacle slipped out of her sex with a wet sound.

Sabrina shuddered and tried to hold herself up but couldn't, her upper body falling against the bed and her ass still in the air. She panted hard for breath, eventually rolling over onto her side and resting against the bed. There was the possibility she could have been punished again for falling out of place but the idea was gone as quickly as it came, her eyes closing and sleep taking her completely.

The sound of the morning radio show roused Sabrina from her sleep, eyes fluttering awake to the light of the early morning coming through her window. Groaning to herself, Sabrina rolled over and yanked up her pajama pants that had somehow come loose down her hips the night before. Her muscles were sore but that wasn't anything new, all part of the healing process. After fighting with herself and rolling back and forth a few times she finally won in convincing her body to get out of bed. Sabrina staggered to her door and then to the bathroom to get cleaned up for school.

Sabrina's cuts had all healed over nicely she noticed while in the shower, thankfully none of them looking like they'd leave scars on her skin. After washing herself in hot water and cleaning her hair Sabrina was beginning to feel a lot better about today. Her muscles still hurt but aside from that she was more energetic than usual, as if someone had given her a dose of caffeine right out of bed. Even after exiting the shower and looking herself over she saw her eyes seemed more alert as opposed to the tired appearance they usually had and her skin was practically glowing. Though her behind was a little pink for some reason and stung to the touch. She didn't know what that was about but hopefully it'd pass soon. Riding the bus was going to be uncomfortable.

A change of clothes, some breakfast and a short wait later Sabrina had traversed the uncomfortable bus ride to school. Exiting the bus she made her way to the same destination she did every morning; Brittney's locker. The Asian girl was already there of course, trading out the books and supplies she needed for her classes. Long, dark, perfect hair draped down her back and her face was decorated with make-up that had been applied expertly. Sabrina once asked if Brittney had it professionally done every morning (the girl was rich enough) but Brit insisted she did it herself. How she found the time and energy Sabrina didn't know, it was hard enough for her to pull herself out of bed every day.

"Morning Brittney." Sabrina greeted her friend, the other cheer leader looking her way with sharp, alert eyes like those of a hawk. "How are you doing today?"

"Busy, of course. They give us all this homework, how do they expect us to do all this junk and have a social life too?" Her tone was angry and had the upturned sound at the end of her sentences like the stereotypical air-headed valley girl accent you'd see on TV. Brittney took out two books from her advanced classes and shut the locker behind her, proceeding down the hall with Sabrina dutifully following behind her once she started moving. "Then we have to practice for next week. If I wasn't so together all the time, I'd fall apart!"

"I know we'll do okay though." Sabrina offered the girl to try and calm her nerves, even if Brittney's face was a frozen frown of disapproval with the world around her.

"We better, Chantalle needs to pick up the pace. She's getting too relaxed for her own good." Brittney's words had razor edges on them and Sabrina was happy they weren't coupled with her name in the same sentence.

"Do you think she has a boyfriend? I thought I saw her talking with Justin before after the last football game."

"Hmph. She can have all the boyfriends she wants as long as they come after practice and support us during the games." That was about as close to a joke as Brittney ever made and it relieved Sabrina to hear it.

"Well she seemed pretty intent on finding one after she whoa!" Sabrina's words were cut short as she managed to trip on nothing at all. There hadn't even been anyone in her way as she was walking, the other kids having made a small part in the sea of students when the cheerleaders came marching through. Sabrina closed her eyes, went limp and prepared to collide with the hard ground as safely as possible. However she didn't make it. In fact she hadn't even fallen that far. Instead when she opened her eyes all she saw was red. "What?"

"Hey, you okay there?" A male voice asked and Sabrina backed up onto her feet to see a dark haired boy looking her way. "You almost hit the ground. Gotta watch out for those loose tiles, I keep bringing these things up but it's like no one has any recognition for safety around here." Sabrina was transfixed for a moment, looking at the dark haired boy in the red hoodie and black jeans that had saved her from another painful fall. "Uh... you okay, Sabrina?"

"Oh... um, yeah." Sabrina asked, gripping her arms tightly and trying to hide the creeping blush on her face. "You uh... really saved me back there." She couldn't keep from smiling at him despite wanting to run away and find a place to keep everyone from seeing her. "Th-thanks." The boy seemed a little confused by her response but nodded in return regardless.

"No problem, just watch your step, okay?"

"Sure." She answered quietly. Did she say that too quietly? Too loudly? Did it sound dumb (did it sound cute!?) Her stomach felt like it had butterflies and whether it was a good thing or not the moment was finally halted by someone else.

Brittney wasn't very amused that their progress had been halted, not so much at Sabrina but more towards the other party. "Okay, greeeeeat, you caught her when she fell. Again. Now outta the way, Dorko."

"Marco." Marco corrected her.

"Dorko." Brittney responded, flicking her long hair at him with such speed that it seemed to nearly whip him in the face. The action was enough to make Marco back up, allowing for Brittney to proceed without obstacle once more. Sabrina bashfully waved to Marco as they passed by and caught back up with her friend, though she was suddenly very quiet. "What's up with you?" Brittney asked and Sabrina was caught off guard that she'd actually have a question for her.

"Oh! Um... nothing. I guess I just felt a little weird."

"You're not interested in him, are you Sabrina?" Those razor edges were in Brittney's tone again; Sabrina was being warned of a mistake in her friend's eyes.

"No, I'm not. I just didn't expect anyone to catch me..."

"Well good, Marco Diaz is a total loooser, just like all his weirdo friends. You can do better Sabrina." She wasn't sure how to take Brittney's words, as if they should be encouraging or threatening to not affiliate with the less popular kids.

"Okay... thank you Brittney."

"Whatever. So anyway, about this weekend..." Brittney went on for a while longer but Sabrina was only half aware of what was going on. Still thinking of the feeling of being caught before she fell. It was like someone cared about her, cared about her safety... it was a new feeling. She liked it. 


	3. Hope

It was probably safe to say that people often divided their friends into specific groupings. Individuals that you were willing to behave in one manner with and others where you could be a different person altogether. Not that some friends were more important that others, just that you couldn't always act the same way with different crowds of people. Even if that meant you have to adopt a different way of acting and speaking while knowing full well you'd do the opposite in another scenario.

Hope was one of those kinds of girls that had become accustomed to quickly adapting to the social rules around her. With her friends at school she knew the hot buttons and triggers of each person that would get them to become excited or upset on a subject. When it came to her parents Hope knew how to navigate the minefield of what would make them angry or keep them distracted from whatever problem they saw fit to argue about on a nightly basis. Finally when it came to people online she knew there was a place where she could be something different altogether; relaxed.

It wasn't that Hope didn't like her friends at school. They were all good girls to hang out with and a few she could even confide in (depending on what the subject was). But they often had their own drama or concerns going on and if Hope was feeling down about something she didn't want to spoil the mood. So she played the supportive friend role on a regular basis. Just friendly enough to have a big circle of people she could hang with. Just mischievous enough that she wouldn't be thought of as a bore or a tattle tale. Just naughty enough that she could make a few dirty jokes here and there with the other girls without being seen as weird. Just good enough of a student and daughter that she didn't cause any burdens at home and was viewed as a blessing by her parents. Even just pretty enough to be able to hang around the cooler kids, something she was proud of since letting her auburn hair grow out down her back and having become proficient in the use of make up for her white skin.

But while she was just enough to keep on everyone's good side, she just wasn't ever satisfied. That is until she found out that online you didn't have to be the girl that was just good enough to fit in with everyone. You didn't even have to be a girl. Instead you could be anyone you liked and act as freely as you desired. Which was how Hope had come to adopt a handful of internet handles on various websites. It started as an innocent enough hobby at first, using an alias to talk with other people for the fun of it. That was until she found out the many different places you could go online and eventually the primary resource of the internet; pornography.

It had been a little shocking for her in the beginning, but after some time Hope began to realize there wasn't anything wrong with what she was seeing. It was simply people doing what they did for pleasure. True there were a few places that had some things even she wasn't willing to look at, and more than enough creeps that you could end up talking to unwantedly. But thankfully she could just adopt a new online name and persona any time she desired and continue on her way communicating with the people she actually liked. Even among her friends at school she learned that the other girls had all at least seen something pornographic once before and no one thought it was a big deal. Though she wasn't about to let them in on the weird stuff she'd discovered in her searches.

Hentai seemed to be the common name for it, though from what she could tell it wasn't all stuff from Japan. There were cartoons drawn by both professionals and amateurs that she was able to find for free and oddly enough she found that she liked a lot of it. While some of it was a turn on other things just impressed her with their quality and she managed to make friends with some of the artists she met online though the safety and ease of her computer. While the pictures and animations were nice she found that the games were often the most fun for her, especially the ones with the tentacles.

It had been a surprise even to her that she'd enjoy something like this, but she couldn't deny what things turned her on and what ones didn't. Having explored all of the different games she could find (and in the process learning the value of a good anti-virus program) Hope was repeatedly exposed to the slippery tentacles that often molested the various school-girls, cat-girls, angel-girls or other-variation-of-girls these games cast as their protagonists. Girls hoisted off their feet and penetrated by the sexual monsters until they were both satisfied. Good stuff and also good stuff to keep to yourself after finding it.

So tonight like many other nights after announcing she had planned on going to bed, Hope was at her actual destination of the computer chair in her bedroom. The room was lit by the light of the screen and Hope had put a blanket down by her door to block any light from seeping out the bottom and letting the rest of the house know she was still awake. Often times to bed Hope wore a sky blue nightgown that was long, light and comfortable. Also it was convenient that when she sat at her chair she could pull it up around her waist to let her legs be exposed freely. Headphones wrapped around her head as she lazily played at the keyboard with a puzzle game that had several adult interactions and art as you progressed. It was a fun way to pass the time, her hand sometimes wandering down below her waist to rub against her panties lightly before returning to the keyboard to continue the game. A long warm up for when she planned to actually enjoy herself later on in the night.

The headphones didn't drown out the noise around her completely, wanting to be aware in case her mother knocked on her door for whatever reason. Thankfully they weren't a necessity as her room insulated sound pretty well. The only concern she had was the open bedroom window that aired out the heat for her, but from her position on the second story of the house she was safe from any intruders, peeping toms or people trying to eavesdrop on her.

Or so she thought.

Maybe she was too distracted by her game, too lost in thought over what the next day would bring or her headphones worked just a little too well that night. Whatever the case Hope didn't hear the sound of the intruder climbing silently into her bedroom through the window. She didn't notice anyone sneaking about behind her while she watched the computer screen in the dark. By far she was too late to see the appendage resembling all the tentacles in her late night games slipping around her chair. Once the pressure of something against her stomach was registered Hope was already ensnared. "What's-!?" The girl almost shouted in surprise but found her attempts to rise up were thwarted when the tentacle wrapped further over her chest to hold her to the chair. Trying to yell for help, her mouth was quickly plugged by the end of the appendage. She was trapped completely before she could even understand what was happening despite being wide awake when it did.

Hope struggled in her chair but it was in vain, the slippery length around her body holding it tightly in place. Her chair was rotated somehow so that she faced away from her computer, now looking at her bedroom door that felt like it was miles away from where she needed it to be. Moving her head around to try and free her mouth Hope found this was also impossible as the tentacle between her lips moved along with her to prevent escape. Suddenly the music in her ears stopped as the game she'd been playing was closed on her computer. The jack connecting her headphones to the speakers was removed and the screen turned off. She suddenly realized that whatever was holding her was intelligent. Then the blinds over her windows were dropped and the room went black.

It was terribly quiet after that, the girl left to wonder what exactly was happening to her while she was rendered blind and defenseless. The mystery soon resolved when a hand rested on the top of her chair and forced her to lean backwards in it. Once reclined the tip of the tentacle in her mouth began to pump into her lips, slipping back and forth in a smooth motion. Hope's hands balled into fists and she pulled at the length surrounding her but it was all a useless attempt. She kicked her legs but the tentacle had her anchored down well enough that she couldn't make enough momentum to shake out of this grip. In response however the tentacle began to move faster in her mouth, slipping back and forth more and more. Hope stopped fighting it, not wanting to risk getting hurt. Once it registered her lack of resistance the tentacle pushed further into her mouth and ejaculated a liquid into her throat.

She gasped at first, not sure what to make of the warm liquid but drank it down for fear of drowning and the direct pressure it put against her throat. The tentacle pulled out of Hope's lips and ejaculated more of the substance onto her face and chest, the girl coughing from the sudden invasion of her mouth. She felt dizzy from the lack of air and the overwhelming smell of something foreign against her skin. "Ooooh... ugh..." She gasped hard, catching her breath, before gasping even louder as she was sent falling backwards onto the floor. "What!?" Her arms and legs tried to move to steady herself but there was no need, the tentacle had lowered her down onto the floor with her chair slowly coming to a stop.

The slippery appendage released her from its grip, slipping along her skin and pulling back as she fell into place against the chair, her legs hanging over the edge of the seat. Hope though to roll over and get out of this position but soon the tentacle was moving down her right leg, pushing her nightgown further up her body to expose her chest and keep her held down to the chair around her torso. Apparently it wasn't done with her, whatever it was that the monstrous thing wanted her for. That was when she felt a human hand touch her over her panties between her legs and Hope realized a person was in the room with her. "Who... who's there?" They didn't answer her, instead letting their fingers rub her gently and the tip of the tentacle sliding over her chest teasingly.

She knew this was wrong. A person had snuck into her room and was taking advantage of her without consent. But for some reason she couldn't think clearly anymore, she didn't even want to fight back. It's not like this could be real anyway, right? A tentacle monster attacking her in the middle of the night to fulfill her sexual desires? Hope must have fallen asleep at the computer and was having a dream. The kind of thing brought on by too many of those kinky animations and flash games she liked to play at night. So... may as well enjoy it.

Her arms had been left free and Hope decided to put them to use, bringing them up to grip the end of the tentacle before her and stroke it gently. It felt odd in her hand but it was also kind of nice in a way, the motion feeling like something natural to her. When it realized she was no longer fighting it off the tentacle moved closer to her and Hope responded by licking the end of it, finding she was becoming accustomed to the taste. The hand that had been gently rubbing her excited pussy decided to increase the intensity, pulling her panties up around her thighs. With the hand directing her left leg she slipped it out of her underwear and her legs were spread apart as she sat upside down in the chair. It was the most excited she'd ever been.

The fingers began to stroke at her exposed pussy, already wet from having enticed herself earlier into arousal while on the computer. Her body made sloppy, sexual sounds that were both erotic and embarrassing for her at the same time as the invader's fingers rubbed her pussy with quick circles. Thighs tensed and shook, her hips rose to the rubbing as she wanted to feel more. A wish that was granted when the invader forced her legs apart further and a head dipped down between her legs. Soon after the soft wet feeling of someone's tongue rubbed against Hope's pussy, dipping inside and licking in rapid motions.

It was the first time Hope had experienced anything besides her own hand and the feeling was incredible, the girl gripping the tentacle between her teeth and hands as she squeezed hard. She moaned around the fleshy appendage in her lips and shivered from the assault on her private area. Her pussy began to contract as an orgasm swept through Hope's body, making her shiver from the intensity of having someone else bring her to climax. The invader pulled their lips away from her pussy and she could feel how wet it was all along her inner thighs and her pelvic region. Hope tried to pull her legs together to cover the embarrassing sight but the hand wouldn't allow it. Somehow this was even more erotic and Hope wondered if maybe she had some really kinky desires she'd been suppressing.

Pulling from her grasp the end of the tentacle slid upward along Hope's stomach and thigh, creeping over her pussy which had just endured her recent climax. "Hey... I don't think I'm ready." Hope suggested, gasping hard and looking up at the dark figure above her. "Just... give me a minute. Just a minute, okaaaay!?" She didn't get a minute, instead the thick tentacle crept inside of her waiting pussy and eagerly filled her up. Clasping her hands into fists and holding them against her chest, Hope winced as she felt the thick tentacle manage to squeeze in deep inside of her. The hand came around her thighs and over her pelvic region, rubbing at her clit gently with its thumb. Hope had to hold her fist against her mouth and let out another muffled shout as her pussy contracted again around the invading tentacle, shuddering from another orgasm so quickly from the last. It wasn't something she'd managed to do on her own before but somehow this dream monster made her feel amazing in ways that were previously beyond her imagination.

Having played enough with her the tentacle began to thrust, slipping in and out of her pussy with ease as her juices coated the welcomed invader. She had a hand held over her mouth now to keep from shouting loudly, not wanting to alert anyone of what was taking place in her room (despite being convinced this was all a dream). The tentacle began to move faster, clearly eager to deposit its load inside as it had before with her mouth. She felt the muscles of the tentacle moving at first, throbbing deep inside and soon after ejaculating within herself. Hope covered her eyes and arched her back, the tentacle seeming to fill her insides with so much more than it had before in her lips. After what felt like forever she pulled her hand away, looking up at the shadowed form above her pulling out the tentacle from upside down body. As it pulled away from her Hope could feel the thick liquid spilling out over onto her ass and stomach.

She'd never felt more aroused and sexual in her life. It was incredible and she loved every moment of it, right until her body gave way and she passed out.

The next morning Hope awoke on her bed to the sound of her blinds lightly tapping against the wall of her bedroom from the wind outside her window. Lifting her head up groggily she looked at her alarm clock to see that it was about five minutes to the alarm going off and Hope promptly dropped her head back against the pillow. She was awake but refused to move until the alarm went off, only then allowing herself to sit up from her comfortable position laying on the bed. Stretching her legs out she took a moment to let herself come together with what was around her, realizing that there were a few things out of place.

For one she was naked. Not as in she was just in her underwear but Hope was completely naked from head to toe. She'd also woken up on top of her bed spread, something she rarely slept on as she found her bed sheets to be a lot more comfortable against her skin. Speaking of her skin, it was sticky and felt like she was coated in something that had dried on her from the night previous. Maybe she'd been sweating? That would explain why she didn't get under the covers or close her window at night, despite putting the blinds down. Getting onto her feet Hope searched out her nightgown and threw it on over hear head, providing her with enough decency to open her window blinds and then exit the room to head for the shower. Stepping out of her bedroom she felt a difference in the air and noted even with her window open it had been stuffy in there. Had a bit of a smell too that she couldn't place but seemed familiar.

After showering and stretching herself out Hope made her way back to her room in her bath robe and proceeded to get dressed, all the while wondering what she'd done last night. She remembered playing some games online but beyond that it was a blank. From the fact her nightgown and underwear had been scattered on the floor she had an idea of at least one thing she'd done for fun, but it wasn't like her to leave her clothing just laying around. If she'd taken the time to look her computer chair over, Hope may have noticed the stains from the night previous left by some actions that couldn't be recalled. However she ignored this and instead headed for the bus stop, grabbing a snack and her packed lunch through the kitchen on the way out.

The ride to school was mostly uneventful and Hope had forgotten most of what she'd pondered that morning already. Instead chatting with her friend Janna on the bus as they sat together. Janna may have been the only girl that Hope might have been comfortable making dirty jokes around or even letting her in on her late night hobby. After all Janna was considerably weirder than herself and she didn't have a very judgmental side to her. Though she kept it to herself, knowing better than to let details slip out that might not be considered normal or accepted.

"Are you looking forward to biology class?" Janna asked eagerly, Hope wincing at the thought.

"No! Dissecting frogs sounds so gross. I bet you want to try it though."

"Heck yeah, that sounds cool. Maybe they'll let us work on a dead body next if we do a good enough job?"

"I wouldn't keep your hopes up." Hope said with a small laugh. "Besides you can't just have a naked dead body in class for a biology lesson."

"Because it's dead or because it's naked?" Janna asked. "I don't really have a problem with either."

"You wouldn't." Hope responded with a grin.

"Oh, and you would have a problem?" Janna asked with an equally mischievous grin.

"With the dead part, yes!"

"Not the naked part?"

"I dunno, is he cute?" The girls both laughed at the conclusion, letting the conversation stop there as the bus came to a halt. Exiting it together the girls made their way to their lockers and then towards class, chatting about everything and nothing the whole way through. Conversation came to a halt however when they arrived at the door to their home room and Hope got an eyeful of something she hadn't noticed before.

"W-whoa." The girl gasped, stopping short in the hallway. Before them heading into their home room was Star Butterfly, the princess from some crazy alternate world or something. But following along behind her was Marco Diaz, a sight that made her chest thump hard and her breath catch short. Janna stopped to stare at her friend, glancing in the direction she was looking and then back to her. Smirking a little she nudged hope in the side. "Got a little crush on Diaz?"

"Who!?" Hope asked, sounding more conspicuous than she intended.

"The boy you were eye guzzling a second ago."

"No! No I was just... wondering... where Star got her dresses. That's all." Hope answered, her cheeks blushing red at being found out.

"Well, alright then, if you're sure." Janna responded while rolling her eyes and walking before her. Though Hope wasn't sure. In fact she was very confused with herself. She'd seen the Diaz boy before, plenty of times. Being in her class was enough to spot him on a regular basis but he was also (sort of) friends with Janna and he even talked to Jackie sometimes. Despite that she never really talked to him herself before and now all of a sudden she felt excited at the sight of him? It was confusing the say the least. "Hope, are you coming?"

"Yeah!" The girl said, following after Janna to the door of her home room. But before she could walk in as well her path was cut short by a girl in a cheer leader's uniform. "Oh, hey, sorry Sabrina. Didn't see you there."

"I bet not, with who you were staring at the whole time." The girl snapped at her.

"I... what?"

"Don't act innocent, I saw you watching him. Don't go getting any ideas, understand?" Sabrina tried to get in Hope's face to intimidate the girl, but just succeeded in stumbling over her own feet and hitting the ground. "Oof!"

"Are you okay?" Hope asked, offering a confused hand of help but Sabrina ignored it and picked herself up again.

"I'm fine!" With that she stormed past the girl into their mutual class room, leaving Hope bewildered for the whole day as to what that could have possible been about. 


	4. Brittney

In any high school there were always cliques that would form naturally among the student body. Shared interests, activities, social status and even perceived popularity pushed and pulled teenagers into various groups until they were able to identify just who and what they belonged to. While this could be a rough and savage affair to be put into your place, it was often how people were readily able to make friends among themselves. If not simply for the purpose of creating a false tier system to elevate and lower various students for one's own ego and self-confidence.

Despite the odd events that happened at Echo Creek Academy, mostly due to the other worldly princess that was attending the school, this tried and true social structure was virtually unaffected. Sure Princess Star Butterfly was an outlier in the normal structure of student popularity due to her being a transfer student, alien and her ability to wield magic at will. Her own popularity however did little to effect her friends who were for all intents and purposes the "nerds" of Echo Creek.

Ferguson was a portly boy who's own t-shirts often did little to cover his generous stomach. This didn't bother him much though, as Ferguson made it a pass time to draw different pictures on his own body and see in what manner he could animate them with his skin and girth. While he might not have been the school heart throb, the boy was nearly brimming with confidence and bravery to try new things. His friend and often companion Alfonzo was a little different; tall, gangling, wild curly hair and thick glasses with a voice that was battling through puberty. Alfonzo was aware of all his shortcomings but tried his best to look on the bright side with the support of his friends. Then there was the girl who was only known as "Starfan13". It wasn't like they hadn't asked what her real name was, she just declined to ever share it. Instead the young girl with the rectangular glasses and visible braces had fashioned her identity after Star herself, complete with a home made costume designed to match the Mewni Princess. Most would have seen this as obnoxious but Star often encouraged the behavior by sharing in friendly moments with her. An odd relationship that somehow worked.

All of them were sitting together at the tables in the cafeteria, including Star herself. But there were some things amiss with this scene. For one her friends were usually lively and energetic, often talking about some interesting Earth thing that Star had never seen before and was happy to learn about. Today however they were all slow, tired looking and even a little pale. Ferguson only took small bites of his food, while Alfonzo sat upright next to him and managed to fall asleep in that position. Even the jubilant Starfan13 was resting her head on her arms, snoring softly while her tray of cafeteria food sat untouched before her. Star would admit this food wasn't anything as good as her cuisine back home at the castle but usually everyone managed to eat it without a problem. On top of everyone acting like they were the walking dead she was short one member of her crew.

Marco Diaz was the boy who's family she'd been living with since she'd come to Earth to safely learn how to use her magic. Since staying with him she'd come to depend on Marco to guide her through the daily obstacles of life in his world and unexpectedly he'd become just about the best friend she'd ever had. Even with all the other students in school praising her and happy to make her acquaintance, he was the only one she wanted to hang out with on a regular basis and take on adventures with her to other worlds. They didn't need to be attached at the hip of course, but it was uncommon to see her without Marco. Today was one of those days however as the boy was currently sitting in a very different place from normal with a very different clique. Not far away from Star's normal spot at the lunch room tables the boy in the red hood was surrounded by girls.

Jackie Lynn Thomas was the girl Marco had been crushing on hard since Star had arrived and it was easy to see why; she was very pretty, athletic and a nice girl too. Somehow it looked like he'd finally broken through to her, no longer mumbling awkwardly when they'd talk to one another. In fact she was nearly sitting hip to hip with the boy and Star was surprised at how quickly he was getting on her good side. It wasn't just her though, on Marco's other side was Hope, who was a girl that Star hadn't talked to very much but seemed like a nice person. She'd just never seen the girl show interest in Marco before. On top of that across from where those three were sitting was Janna who happened to be friends with all three of them and for some reason Sabrina, the cheer leader who Star was convinced had never hanged out with any of those girls in the past.

Star didn't want to rain on his parade, Marco was clearly loving the attention. It was just so weird. Overnight he had gone from being a cute but generally awkward guy to a lady killer surrounded by his female class mates. She wanted to be happy for him but something just didn't add up. If it was just Jackie who had suddenly started paying attention to him that wouldn't be so odd, he'd been trying to date her for a long time. But four girls? All in such a short span of time?

"Hey Ferguson?" Star asked the sleepy boy, trying to keep him from ending up like Alfonzo and checking out of the waking world. "Does that look weird to you?"

"Hm?" Ferguson asked through heavy eyes. "Does what look weird."

"That. Marco. Over there with a girl on each arm." Star pointed down the way towards the collection of students and Ferguson slowly turned his head with a barely interested gaze.

"Oh. Lucky." With that he turned back to his food, pushed the tray aside and let his head fall on the table.

"Ferguson! Are you okay!?" Star asked in surprise, reaching across the table and pulling the boy's head up by his hair but he was sound asleep. "What is with you? You're acting like something sucked the energy right out of you." She shook him about but it did no good, the princess growing frustrated and letting him fall back to the table. As she stopped to look around she began to notice it wasn't just her friends; there was a large group of students who were walking slowly, sitting lethargic at their tables and looked especially pale. "Weeeeird." As she looked about the girl next to her slid a little out of her chair and Star put an arm around Starfan to catch her. As she propped her back into place she noticed something odd.

Rubbing the girl's back there was some kind of lump. It wasn't just a large blemish on her skin or a scar but something else. Rubbing her hand along it Star felt the lump was in a a circular pattern oddly enough. Taking a quick look around to see if anyone was paying attention, Star quickly lifted up the back of the girl's shirt at the collar to look down and see what the odd tissue on her skin might be. She only got a glance but there was what looked like a red sore on her skin, as if some kind of round pad had sucked on or irritated her back recently. Propping the girl up on the table Star walked around and behind where Ferguson and Alfonzo were sitting. Checking to make sure no one was watching her act weirder than usual, she placed her hands on each of their backs, feeling a similar round shape where there was likely a red welt on their skin. "This can't be good."

The lunch bell rang sounding the call to return to class. Everyone rose from their seats and began to proceed out to their next lessons, even her friends who didn't seem to notice that Star had been feeling their bodies in the slightest. Something weird was going on at this school, and Star intended to find out what.

* * *

Towards the end of the school day Marco Diaz was loading his books into his locker after toting around the ones he'd needed earlier for his various classes. There wasn't any homework to be done tonight so he was free to leave the pile of knowledge behind and travel back to his house unburdened by the weight. Closing his locker door Marco held the power button on his phone and let the device turn on, the screen lighting up and symbols dancing across to let him know who made his phone and who was providing him cellular service. Once the forced advertising was out of the way his phone caught a signal and began to vibrate.

Notifications popped in one after the other. There were a few from Jackie where she was letting him know that she planned to meet up with him tomorrow morning when school started. Another from Hope saying that she knew Jackie was going to see him tomorrow and that she was going to be there as well. One from Janna that was completely unrelated to her friends and had a link to something that she assured him was going to blow his mind (he believed her and didn't click it). Finally another from Sabrina who had just gotten his number today and was just saying hello for the sake of it. Four messages from four different girls, not a single one from Alfonzo or Ferguson. It struck Marco right away how odd that was compared to what he'd usually see on his phone but the previous fact he'd received four messages from four different girls drowned out his curiosity with excitement. He wasn't sure what caused the sudden spike in popularity with him but it didn't bother him in the least. Besides he could always meet up with his buddies later on in the week. One of which he was waiting for to appear right now.

Right on the mark Star Butterfly was walking down the hallway towards his location, meeting up like they usually did after school to head home together. She had a determined stride and a serious face, causing Marco to brace himself for whatever craziness she might spout the moment she was within earshot. It happened a lot less these days but every so often Star because confused about something Earth related and Marco had to go over the details with her as to why it wasn't as serious as she previously thought. In the past he'd ignored her ramblings or even lead her on for a while as a joke, all of which ending in violent and terrible results. The lesson learned was it's best to just give it straight to the alien magical princess when she asked questions.

"Hey Star, is everything going okay?" Marco asked but was answered quickly by the young blonde girl grabbing him by the collar of his hoodie and pushing him up against the locker. "Whoa whoa whoa! Star what the heck!?"

"Alright, confess it!" The girl demanded but Marco was left more confused than ever.

"Confess what?"

"Oh I know what you're all about, mister. It took some detective work but I put the pieces together. Now show your true colors or I'll make you regret it." She was wound up something serious and Marco was at a loss as to how he could diffuse the situation.

"Star listen to me! I don't know what's going on but I think you're confused."

"Oh am I?" Star asked, still sounding confident in her crazy. "Then you won't mind me magic-ing your arm to be more arm... like!"

"I... I have no idea what that means."

"It means this!" Star shouted and pulled the sleeve of his right arm up, pressing her magic wand against it. He'd been exposed to her magic enough times to know that if she wasn't feeling stable at the time she cast a spell it rarely came out stable either. "Are you going to reveal yourself or do I have to blast you right here, Monster Arm!?"

"What!?" There were other kids in the hallways looking at them now, others having walked off having grown used to Star's brand of weird. However this was unusual as she rarely turned on Marco himself. "Star I have no idea what you're talking about, you took care of the Monster Arm months ago."

"That's right... until it came back! Which if it doesn't show itself now it'll be gone for good! In three..." She seemed really serious as the wand continued to glow.

"Star, please, it isn't whatever you think it is."

"TWO!" He could feel the weird metal material of the wand pressing against his skin. Wincing Marco closed his eyes and awaited his body becoming a rainbow or shooting stars or maybe just blowing up this time. "ONE!" Tensing up his body Marco waited... and waited... and waited some more. After what felt like an eternity Star pulled herself away from him and Marco slid to the ground, panting hard to catch his breath. "Shoot, I thought for sure that would work."

"Wha... what!? That what would work!?" Marco shouted, frantic over the fact she'd nearly threatened to dismember him. "What the heck is going on!?"

"Well you see-" Star began but stopped to look at the small crowd of students they'd gathered during her threatening of her best friend moments ago. "We can't talk about it here! Let's go some place else."

"I'm not sure I want to." Not that it mattered, Star hoisted him onto his feet and drug him into a near by class room that was emptied of students and teacher's alike. Closing the door behind her Star ran up to Marco who flinched seeing her charge at him again.

"Oh stop jumping, you big scaredy-cat. I just had to be sure."

"Sure about what!? Why would you threaten to blow my arm off in front of the whole school!?" Marco asked with a frustrated shout, his anger not lost on Star.

"Ooookay, maybe I did come on a little strong. BUT! It wasn't without good reason. Besides I didn't threaten to blow your arm off silly, I said I was going to make it more 'arm-like', that's all. As in the opposite of not arm like." Marco glared at her and Star giggled while avoiding eye contact. "Maybe that was confusing."

"I'll say, so what's this about the Monster Arm thing? I thought that was fixed and gone." It was true that months ago Marco had been cursed with a huge, purple tentacle appendage for a right arm after Star had agreed to use her magic to fix a bone fracture he'd suffered during karate practice. However she'd returned him to normal within a week and despite the arm itself threatening to return (that's right, it could talk) he hadn't seen any evidence it actually could come back.

"So did I, but haven't you been paying attention to the school lately? It seems like nearly half of all of the students are tired, walking zombies." Marco thought about that, not having seen that himself.

"Everyone is in the middle of their school week."

"But this is different! They look pale and weak too. Also while you were with your fan club..."

"It's not a fan club." Marco countered, though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't loving the attention.

"I've been inspecting the tired students. They all have the same symptoms, and in gym class while I was in the locker room I noticed a lot of the girls that were acting this way had weird, circular spots on their backs. Like something had been sucking on their skin." While the idea of the girls locker room was appealing for most any boy, he had to admit that detail did sound weird. "And then there's your new batch of girlfriends."

"Wait, some girls start noticing me and you think it's because of some weird monster thing and not just that I'm the coolest." Star rolled her eyes. "Hey!"

"Marco, listen; you're a cutie. If it was just Jackie that was finally trying to get your attention I'd be right there celebrating with you. But Jackie and Hope? You never even talk to Hope."

"We've... said hi before." Marco tried to counter, realizing she had a point there.

"And sure Janna likes to tease you but Sabrina? I mean she doesn't even hang out with the people we hang out with."

"I guess that's kinda... sorta true. OR, and hear me out on this, my mustache is starting to come in and they're all taking notice now before I grow this baby to perfection." In a rare moment Star crossed her arms and got to look at Marco like he was the crazy one for once. "Yeah okay maybe this is weird. But why would girls paying attention to me have anything to do with other students having weird marks on their bodies and being tired."

"I don't know... yet! But if you get one more addition to your fan club I'm going to have to look into keeping you under surveillance."

"Oh please, I think this is just something blown out of proportion. Maybe there's just some weird virus going around right at the same time other girls are falling hard for my irresistible charms." Star didn't look convinced, chewing on the end of her wand in habit whenever she was concentrating on something. Opening the door to the hallway so they could finally proceed home Marco stepped out and nearly found himself colliding with a mass of black hair in a cheer leader's uniform.

"Watch where you're going, creep!" A voice bellowed at him, making Marco back up into Star who had been following closely behind him. "Gawd, some people need to learn proper manners around here." As if to apply additional space between them Brittney whipped her long hair with a quick turn of her head and kept walking down the hallway, leaving Marco and Star to watch her go.

"Well there you go, Brittney doesn't seem tired at all and she sure as heck doesn't like me." Marco offered as an argument to everything Star had been trying to convince him of. However the alien princess wasn't deterred.

"She doesn't like you... yet!" Star proclaimed with another ominous "yet" at the end of her sentence. She was greeted with a roll of Marco's eyes as they continued about the rest of their day.

* * *

Later that same day in the Wong residence, the only daughter of the successful family was retiring for the night after spending the evening with her parents. A sort of ritual her family had to partake in for reasons that Brittney had never really understood. She knew her mother enjoyed them being all together at least once during the day and for all she knew that was why her father insisted they do it. She didn't hate it but as she got older Brittney began planning around it for the things she'd rather do and the things she needed to do.

She'd changed out of her cheerleader uniform once she'd arrived back home and was currently in a nice pair of Capri pants and a blouse. School uniforms were for school and she was expected to put on a different appearance when at home. Just in case her parents had anyone important over or they all needed to go somewhere on short notice. It wasn't the first time preparing in advance had saved her some embarrassment. She was good at preparation, it often helped lead to perfection and success. Which if you knew anything about Brittney you knew she was all about that first and foremost.

Stopping in front of her personal sink in her bedroom Brittney began to carefully remove her make-up, cleaning her face off as delicately as when she applied it to herself in the morning. With that task complete the girl removed her clothing and placed it into the dirty clothes hamper, removing everything short of her panties. With that portion of her night complete she walked into the middle of her room where the floor was most open and began to stretch. It was a nightly routine of splits, arches, handstands and some push-ups and sit-ups included as well. People sometimes told her she was lucky to have such healthy parents that she inherited their genes, but those people were idiots. She wasn't captain of the Spirit Squad because her mother ate right. Brittney was a leader because she worked for it, anyone who thought the knew her otherwise didn't know a damn thing.

With her exercise routine complete Brittney stripped down completely and walked into her small shower to wash the sweat and grime from the day off her body. The hot water and steam felt good on her skin, her window from the second story of her house having been left open to let cool air in. She'd left the lights off aside from the one in the shower, knowing the set up of her room well enough she could wander it in the dark. The light from the street lamps outside along with the moon allowed her to see when her eyes would adjust. Once her shower was complete Brittney collected a towel to dry herself and then a thick robe to wrap herself in. With that done her hair was secured in a towel wrap around her head.

Turning the shower light off behind her she proceeded towards her bed but stopped when she passed the full length mirror in her room. It was a piece of furniture that found frequent use as Brittney always used it to check herself before going out anywhere. Though this time was a little different. Pulling the towel off from around her hair and letting the robe drop around her feet Brittney stepped forward to look herself over while wearing nothing at all. Her body was toned, strong from exercise with soft skin from obsessive care. Sure her hair was a bit wild from the shower but she kind of liked the way it looked. It made her seem fierce.

"Every boy in school would give their right arm for a chance to see this." She said confidently, posing in front of the mirror. She certainly wasn't as curvaceous as an older woman would be but her figure was still attractive. As far as Brittney thought anyway. "Certainly sexier than any of the other girls in school." Brittney's confidence high enough that she was able to forget her distaste with various blonde bimbos that might rival her on that claim. She began looking over herself for any kind of flaws that might need attending though it was hard to find that level of detail with such dim light. It was then she noticed movement.

It wasn't just her feet but something else down around her robe and towel. An unnatural movement that even in the dark room was able to catch her eye. Once she registered it in her mind Brittney looked down at her feet to see the snake like body quickly crawl up her leg from around her calf. She tried to move from her place on the floor but the being was thicker and stronger than she expected, somehow holding her in place as it wrapper around her stomach and up her body. It was happening so quickly she barely had time to react but was faster than it anticipated. Once the body had reached her head Brittney's hands came up quickly and grasped it around the creature's 'neck', allowing her to get a good look at it.

Whatever it was, it didn't look like anything she'd seen before. There wasn't a head or eyes or anything snake like other than the body. The end was just a fleshy tip, kind of like a tentacle. Despite holding it tightly the muscular thing was still pushing at her, trying to get inside of her mouth. Brittney kept her teeth closed shut, trying to move her body to escape the strong grip it had her caught in. She didn't have time to think about how weird this was, just to react and try to escape. The creature began to see that no matter how much it prodded it couldn't get at her mouth, so the thing changed tactics. Waiting for her grip to loosen it suddenly moved downward and wrapped around her throat.

"Ergh... ack!" Brittney tried to cry out but found that it was difficult through clenched teeth. Her hands went to try and free herself from the grip around her neck but it was wrapped too tightly. She struggled with all her might but despite her efforts it was starting to over power her. Her vision was blurring and she felt her strength draining away. She forgot about defending herself in that moment, her mouth opening wide as she gasped for air. Mercifully the creature released the pressure on her neck when she did, however now it seized its true objective and pushed itself into her mouth, filling her down to her throat.

Left unable to catch her breath reliably and rendered weak from nearly being choked to unconsciousness, Brittney hung in the strong grip of the tentacle like creature that held her. She rose her arms up to try and pull it from her mouth but found she wasn't strong enough to force it the way she wanted. Soon after the tentacle began to pump against her lips, slipping against her tongue and pushing back and forth to her throat. Her focus became to keep breathing through her nose so she didn't suffocate with her mouth too filled to do the job for her. With no defenses left the tentacle began to move faster against her mouth until she felt it quiver against her lips. Pushing back further into her throat the fleshy thing suddenly released a warm liquid that was forcefully fed to her. Unable to fight it she was forced to swallow the liquid until it finally pulled away from her mouth, leaving the girl coughing from wet lips.

Brittney groaned and shook in the tight grip of the tentacle around her, still pulling with her hands but feeling even weaker than before. Whatever it had fed to her was making her woozy and the idea of shouting for help was now far away for some reason. She needed to escape, this horrible thing was using her. As if she were some kind of tool or plaything. The idea that something could possibly overtake and manipulate her was infuriating but she didn't have the strength to fight it. Soon after it started to slither around her again, this time the tip slipping behind her and moving down her back. "St-stop it." She muttered weakly.

It didn't comply of course, instead slithering over her ass and nestling in-between as it continued down to between her legs. When she felt the fleshy tip probe around her vagina Brittney got the idea of what its next target was and clasped her thighs together using the leg that wasn't bound. "Don't you dare touch me there, you freak!" Despite trying to prevent its advances the tentacle was already in place, successfully rubbing against her sensitive area. She was already furious at it for violating her like this but even more confusing was how her body was reacting to the touch. Her body was getting warmer and each slip against her pussy was making her more excited. It felt unusually good even if she didn't want to admit that.

"Knock it off already." Using her hands to grab at the tentacle she tried to pull at it in any direction she could in hopes of loosening it but the effort was pointless. Her muscles were already growing weak from all the fighting and trying to grip her thighs together was becoming a struggle. Further agitated by her pussy growing more aroused with each rub. The idea of giving it what it wanted crossed her mind, but that was so much like giving up and she hated that idea. "I already... said... stop." It began to slip inside of her and she gasped hard, her whole body arching forward. "Nnngh." In that moment of shock the tentacle took its opening and slipped inside her further, Brittney whimpering at being overtaken before letting her muscles relax. She was defeated.

It was a little rough at first even with how much her body seemed ready for the experience. The lengthy tentacle slipping in and out of her pussy in slow pumps to get her used to the motions. With her strength gone her legs gave out, Brittney lowering down to the floor on her knees. The tentacle gripped around her torso, keeping her from falling over completely as she let her arms and head dangle forward, panting with each push inside her body. Her hands clenched and her teeth gritted together, was this what it felt like to lose completely? She wished it didn't feel so good.

Suddenly a hand came around to touch her face. A human hand. Brittney gasped in surprise at feeling something other than the weird appendage that had trapped her in the dark. As it stroked her face the hand rested under her chin to lift her head up, allowing her to look straight ahead. If she had tried Brittney may have been able to make out the appearance of the person behind her, even with the dim light of her room. However that wasn't what caught her attention, instead it was herself. The view of her body as it was being violated by the tentacle between her legs. Her hair wild and free and her body nude and exposed. Oddly the only thing that occurred to her in this moment was just how good she looked while having sex.

Maybe it was narcissistic to the greatest degree but Brittney didn't care. Watching herself get fucked was the most arousing thing she'd ever seen. Her legs spread further apart and the tentacle was given easier access to her body, making Brittney's whimpers change to soft moans as she watched in the mirror. The person behind her moved their arm down to massage her breast and she did nothing to fight it, just watching the show taking place in the reflection before her. It was good but she wanted to see more.

Pushing back on her legs Brittney got the tentacle and person that had snuck into her room to allow her to sit on the floor before the mirror. Even pushing her closer to the mirror to get a better view of her own body. She leaned back against what must have been the body of the intruder in her room and spread her legs further to watch the tentacle tip push inside her pussy. The human hand came up around her neck and applied pressure against it, not enough to choke her but enough to make her feel as though she was held against her will. "Yes! Yeah! C'mon... make me look fucking dirty!" She'd never talked like that before but it was a turn on to see herself this way. The intruder complied, the tentacle inside her moving more quickly now and that was enough to set her over the edge. Brittney's eyes rolled up in her head as her legs shook and toes curled from the orgasm that hit her body. It hadn't been her first but fuck it was the best she'd ever had.

The show wasn't over though, just because she'd hit her climax the tentacle didn't stop. Nor did the hand around her neck release her. Instead she felt something building and when she looked down could see and feel the tentacle begin to throb as it released something inside of her. A clenching grip held her tightly by the neck as she was filled with even more liquid, enough that it felt like it was overflowing out of her pussy and onto the floor in front of her. Despite groaning while taking such a heavy load into herself she managed to stay focused through the whole event. Not wanting to miss a thing of this sexual experience.

It didn't last long however. Whether it be the pressure around her neck, exhaustion from the day or the spinning sensation of her orgasm she couldn't say. But Brittney's body eventually gave out and darkness overtook the girl.

When her eyes opened again Brittney sat up slowly in bed, looking around her room that was slowly filling with sunlight. Her body was aching and her head was woozy from the night before. She rubbed her eyes and turned to sit at the edge of her bed, looking around herself. "Okay... like... What's going on?" Nothing was as it should have been. The alarm hadn't woken her up at the time she was accustomed to rising, she wasn't in her pajamas and after a quick survey around the room she could see her bath robe and towel from the night before were laying on the floor. None of this made any sense to her and she couldn't recall how exactly she'd gotten from her shower last night to her bed. "Maybe I'm taking too many aspirin or something." When she was stressed or hurt from practice she usually used some mild pain medicine but it didn't seem like she ever over dosed.

Rising to her feet she took a few awkward steps before finding her footing, feeling oddly wobbly. A few ginger steps took her towards her personal sink before she took the time to look over her alarm clock. "What the... I'm running late!" The weight of having her perfect attendance broken sunk in and Brittney pushed pass all her grogginess to jump into the shower and quickly clean herself off. Naturally she'd get a ride to school to be sure she wasn't late but there wasn't enough time to complete her normal routine. Something had to be given up and it couldn't be her hair or her breakfast. "Guess no make-up today." Brittney said to herself as she lathered up with soap over her skin. "If anyone says a bad word about my looks though I'll wring their necks!" Finger marks dug into the bar of soap before it was placed neatly back on a special tray and Brittney exited the bathroom to get dressed.

Quickly combing her hair, changing into her uniform and consuming her breakfast Brittney was on the road and off to school. Her mother had commented on her lack of make-up but it was just to inform her that she looked nice naturally and never needed it. While the compliment was nice it didn't serve to relax her nerves, mothers were the kinds of people that reassure you even when you screwed up after all. Daddy would have told her if she was less than perfect but honestly it was better to not hear that when she was already stressed. If oddly feeling good for some reason despite her worrying.

When they arrived she said goodbye to her mother and exited the car quickly, heading into school at nearly the same time when she'd normally arrive. Getting to her locker Brittney began to remove the books she'd need for class, once she was done Sabrina arrived right on time to greet her. At least things were moving back onto track now. "Morning Brittney, did you sleep... well?" The accident prone teenager trailed off as she looked at her friend in the face. "Whoa. You're not wearing any make-up."

"No, I'm not." Brittney responded in a sharp tone. "There a problem with that?"

"No! No, not at all. In fact you look good like this." Sabrina responded but much like Brittney's mother she didn't know how much stock to put into that opinion. The girl wasn't likely to argue or insult Brittney no matter what so she couldn't feel confident with this new look just yet.

"Good, cause I don't want a bunch of people telling me they're disappointed I didn't do my face up this morning." Brittney said and proceeded down the hall to their classes, Sabrina following along with her.

"I don't think anyone's going to say something bad." Sabrina reassured her. "Maybe you'll get even more compliments."

"Well I don't need a group of guys all fighting over me either. I still have too much to do." Sabrina didn't affirm or argue this statement, possibly not wanting to touch upon the subject of Brittney and boyfriends since the girl had never had one before. Brittney stretched her back out as they walked and grumbled a little.

"Did you have a rough night?" Sabrina asked noticing her posture.

"I guess so. It's like somehow I blacked out in the middle of the night then just woke up without remembering anything."

"Really!? Has that happened to you before? Have you heard of that happening to anyone else?" Sabrina asked suddenly very curious about Brittney's night life.

"No. Sabrina, is there something you're not telling me?" Brittney asked while looking the girl straight in the eyes, causing Sabrina to glance away.

"Well... there was something a few nights back..." She began, thinking over her words carefully. But something suddenly caught her attention instead. "Oh, hi Marco!" The girl said in a very chipper tone, completely ignoring the conversation she'd been having with Brittney. Brittney would have been angry if she wasn't so shocked, Sabrina having never done anything like that before. Turning her head to see what was so important she caught sight of Star Butterfly (BLECH!) and her little side kick Marco Diaz walking their way.

Something was wrong though. Very wrong, not just with Sabrina but with herself. As they got closer Brittney felt something suddenly thump inside her chest. A feeling of excitement that warmed the skin on her face and caused her to suddenly feel very self aware. Soon the pair were upon her and Brittney fought the urge to escape or hide behind her book, so overwhelmed by this feeling that she'd never encountered before.

"Hey Sabrina, having a good morning?" Marco greeted in return to Sabrina and Brittney felt that thump in her chest even harder than before. What was going on with her? "Oh uh... hey Brittney." Marco said with a little more caution, something that she normally enjoyed when dealing with those below her. But now that this other feeling was sweeping through her body she saw a different opportunity in this situation other than just reaffirming her superiority above the rabble.

"Hi Sabrina!" Star greeted as well, just as chipper and annoying as she always was. "Morning Brittney. Wow, you're not wearing your make-up today. It looks good! All natural look makes you seem more human and less like a vicious predator about to eat everyone's tender flesh." She couldn't tell if the blonde idiot was making fun of her or not but it didn't matter to her that much. Instead she had a different target in mind.

"Well sometimes I do need to let my natural beauty shine through as well." Brittney complimented herself, suddenly looking Marco's direction. "Don't you agree, Diaz?"

"M-m-me!?" Marco asked, completely caught off guard that Brittney would want his opinion on anything.

"Yes, you. Tell me, do you think I look good today?" She batted her eyes in a flirtatious manner, something she'd never practiced before but must have come naturally to her (like all things did as far as she was concerned). She must have been successful because Marco looked very uncomfortable and she could feel the surprise and what may have been jealousy from the other girls around her. It was a different but a good feeling from the norm.

"Well uh... yeah! Yeah you look... nice today. You didn't really need make-up to look good." Marco said through unsure words but that was enough to achieve her goals.

"It's good even the average person can recognize true quality when it's before them. Don't stare too closely now, Dorko." Brittney said with a wink and that widened Marco's eyes and left him speechless. Good. She should be the last one to talk. With that Brittney began walking down the hall, glancing over her shoulder at Marco and Star as she did. Star was staring intently at the boy and she felt even better about this morning. However Sabrina caught up with her and looked completely flustered.

"Wha... what... what was that all about!?" The girl asked through panicked stammers. "You like Marco!?"

"Pfft. As if. I just wanted to get a rise out of them." Brittney said (even if she had enjoyed seeing him caught off guard by her flirting). "See, it was totally worth it." Brittney pointed back down the hall to see Star holding Marco by the collar of his hoodie.

"What did I say Marco!?" Star was shouting. "What did I say!? Just one more! Now you've done it, time for quarantine!" The boy was being drug against his will by the alien princess and Brittney was grinning with delight.

"Do you think those two are dating?" Sabrina asked and Brittney shrugged.

"Who knows. But if I got under Princess Butterface's skin with that I'll be happy to do it some more." Sabrina didn't seem very enthused at the idea but Brittney didn't care. She'd gotten what she wanted and that was all that mattered. Besides, for some reason it was kind of fun to flirt with that dork.


	5. Janna

"What did I say Marco!?" Star was shouting. "What did I say!? Just one more! Now you've done it, time for quarantine!"

The declaration had been cast and Marco was helpless to stop the Mewni princess from dragging him by he collar away from the two cheerleaders they'd been speaking to only moments before. He couldn't make sense of it himself, Brittney had just seemingly flirted with him while they were talking. Brittney! The Mean Queen of school that used to only communicate with comments like "Move out of the way!" and "Blech!" on the rare occasions when referring to Marco. However just minutes ago with a wink she'd made sure to confirm her good looks with him. All evidence that was pointing a direction Marco didn't like.

"Star can you slow down for like a second!?" The boy insisted and freed himself from Star's grip, taking a breath after nearly being choked. "There. Okay. So... listen, that was weird back there."

"You're telling me." Star said, her arms crossed and with a serious expression that she rarely took when dealing with anything.

"Sure, it could be interpreted as maybe some of the girls in school are illogically attracted to me. Or maybe I'm just that good looking! I feel like you're throwing that possibility out the window too fast." Star raised an eyebrow in disbelief as her only response. "Hey, I'm serious here!"

"No way, there's something going on without a doubt. I smell magic, Marco. And shoe polish... and french fries... and ink markers. There's some really smelly lockers in this hallway. But I also smell magic! Evil magic. The kind that lures in young women to their doom."

"This is crazy talk." Marco said, totally done with the subject. "We just need a second opinion. Someone to ask directly."

"Fine, if I can find anyone that hasn't been brain washed or energy sucked by a demonic arm that's possessing my friends." Star countered, making Marco roll his eyes. However she found a volunteer faster than expected. "Okay then, how about this? Hey Janna!"

"Wait, not her!" Marco protested but it was too late, the girl was already heading his way. Janna was the same age and in the same class as Star and Marco, an olive skinned girl who liked to wear a dark green beanie over her short dark hair. Today she was in her usual beanie-matching dark green shirt, blue jacket and yellow skirt combo. When she spotted Star calling her near and Marco's distraught expression the girl got a sly smile.

"Hey Star, s'up Diaz."

"Hi Janna." Marco replied in a low tone.

"Hey Janna, can I ask you something. How hot do you think Marco is?" Janna's eyes got wide at the question and Marco nearly jumped out of his shoes as he tried to speak before Janna could get an answer in.

"What the heck are you asking her, Star!?"

The princess shushed him and waved her hand his way. "Calm down Marco, I just need an honest answer. Don't worry, Marco won't take it personally." Star assured Janna though Marco didn't actually get a say in all of this. "Now how would you rate him?" The other girl took a moment to look Marco over carefully, scanning up and down his body and making the boy feel like an examined piece of meat that she was looking for an expiration mark on.

"He's pretty fit, but karate is kind of dorky instead of a real sport so it evens out. Skinny jeans and hoodie are simple but plain, no real style. Has good hygiene but is always worried about something or other being out of place. Lectures a lot, but has a cute face and beauty mark. I'll say... six out of ten." Janna finished with a nod, satisfied with her evaluation. The quick sum up left Marco speechless but had Star taking note of everything she'd said.

Star gave Marco a pat on the shoulder once Janna was finished. "Not bad, right? That's above average." The reassurance from the princess didn't make Marco feel any more confident. He was a little thrown off that she'd hit him with such an accurate accumulation of his character so quickly. "But more importantly it wasn't a perfect ten, meaning Janna hasn't been infected!"

"Infected? Is there something going around?" Janna asked with a hint of concern.

"Yep! Without a doubt, there's something sneaking around in the night. Sucking the life out of the student body of Echo Creek Academy and rendering innocent young girls into helpless slaves!" Star grabbed Janna by the shoulders and shook her. "Even now we're at risk of this horrible fiend attacking us at any moment. For it resides... HERE!" Star proclaimed and pointed at Marco's arm, the boy just standing there awkwardly while Janna looked on in total confusion. Before long Marco decided to help make sense of it all.

"Star thinks my Monster Arm is back." Marco admitted.

"Really!? Awesome! That thing was so cool. Can I see it, do you make it pop out now?" Janna asked and ran to Marco's side, grabbing him by the wrist and wriggling his arm around. "We should see if it can crush the principle's car!" While she was enjoying the idea of the return of Marco's inhuman appendage the boy didn't share the same enthusiasm. Pulling his arm back sharply Marco rubbed his wrist and groaned in annoyance.

"It's not really back, Janna. Star just thinks it is." Marco corrected, not enjoying the way Janna had seemed so thrilled that part of his body was possibly being controlled by an evil entity. Star wasn't about to give up though.

"I don't think, I know! And by my guess it looks like Janna and me are the only girls in school not walking around like zombies or helplessly infatuated with you." Marco didn't really want to admit Star had a point, but the thing with Brittney earlier today had been weird. And Sabrina seemed to be paying him an awful lot of attention lately. On top of that there were the kids walking by them. Normally whenever Star was doing something wacky or energetic she got a few people to watch her antics for a while, but this time around everyone was just passing by slowly. Like they were all half asleep. Even Janna seemed to notice this as she looked around the halls at the other students.

"So... what does that mean?" Janna asked, not sure where Star was going with all of this.

"It means we need to lay a trap! Two young, innocent girls all by their lonesome. Completely untouched and unspoiled. No evil monster could resist a temptation that great." Star said with eager eyes as if she was planning a grand scheme. "Which is why I want you go come over tonight for a sleep over."

"Really!? Awesome!" Janna responded, even more thrilled at the invitation than Marco's monster arm making a return. Marco had different feelings on this though.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute, hold on. I don't know if I'm comfortable having Janna over night at our place." Marco pleaded, though Janna had a sly smile about her again.

"What's the matter Diaz? Can't taking having two young, innocent, pure girls in your house at the same time?" Marco wasn't sure he liked them continuing to use that description of themselves as it was conjuring all kinds of implications. Though it didn't matter as Star laid the argument to rest.

"Don't worry Marco, she's going to be staying in my room. We'll just do girl things the whole time while you keep to yourself, okay?"

"Well... okay." Marco agreed, not sure how he was going to keep this from happening anyway. It was highly unlikely his parents would be against it, they always encouraged Star to make as many friends as possible.

"Good. And if you should happen to mutate into a horrible monster in the middle of the night that tries to invade our privacy, I'll just blast you back to normal. Agreed?"

"Just don't go firing at me for no reason, alright? I don't want to get up for a glass of water and get magic shot gunned off the stairs."

"Princess honor." Star said, holding her hand up as if she were taking an oath. "Now then, this is going to be a lot of fun! I haven't had a sleep over with anybody since Ponyhead back on Mewni."

"I can't wait, I hope we get to do all sorts of cool magic stuff while we're there." Janna agreed eagerly, the girls giggling with each other as they began to plan their evening of having fun and laying traps in wait of a possible monster attack. Marco groaning and walking off to hit the rest room. By now they were all guaranteed to be late for class, might as well make the most of it.

"Just when I thought I was catching a break lately."

* * *

One full school day and a few hours extra later found Janna at the door of the Diaz residence. She had to run home of course for a change of clothes for the next day and that gave Star time to ask for permission from Marco's parents for a sleep over. Naturally to Marco's dismay they agreed to it wholeheartedly. Marco's mother even commenting that she was sad the girl didn't come by to spend time with Marco as much as they used to when they were younger. With his parents enthusiasm involved the normal dinner for that night became a delicious event of Mexican cuisine, snacks for watching television afterwards and a genuine welcoming nature all around. He'd have denied it if directly asked but Marco's posture was changing from a rigid, on guard stance to more loose and relaxed. Much like how he usually was in his home.

As it got later into the night Star became ready to put things into place. His parents were going to stay up a while longer downstairs so the kids were the first to retire to their bedrooms. The climb up the stairs was normal at first until they got into the hall way. Then Star went into the real reason for their sleep over tonight. "Okay, so far so good. Now we'll lure out that evil creature and put an end to all those sleepy and love struck girls at school."

Marco rolled his eyes at Star's statement but he still seemed far more comfortable than he had previously. "Whatever. I'm going to head to my room and just spend the night there without incident."

"Good. That's good, Marco. Convince the Monster Arm that we don't actually suspect it and it's more likely to strike!"

"Yeeeeeeah, sure thing. Well, anyway, I'm off to bed. I'm glad things were much more normal than I was expecting tonight to go. Night Star. Night Janna."

Janna waved to Marco as he turned the opposite direction from herself and Star. "Night Diaz, stay out of trouble."

"Sure, like I'm the one that has to worry tonight. You're sleeping in Star's room. Look out for the teddy bears, by the way. They can be rough."

"Teddy bears?" Janna asked with a look of disbelief but Marco was already headed into his own space, closing the door behind him. "If he was trying to scare me he could have tried a little harder, I'm not a child."

"Yeah, besides I got them mostly caged up so I don't think they're going to be dangerous... though I might want to add another padlock to it." Star said thoughtfully a she lead a now more concerned looking Janna back to her own room. The girl took a moment to look over the various designs on Star's bedroom door before exploring the rest of her tower on the Diaz home. Even if she'd been over before since Star moved in she hadn't had a chance to really hang out in her personal space.

"This is really cool. Is this what your room looks like back home?"

"More or less, it's a little more drab since my mom wants it to appear 'like royalty lives here' when we have visitors. I don't know why they'd want to see my room but it's fine since I'm here now."

"Being a princess must be great. You get to have so much stuff." Janna said, taking a spiked mace off the wall that Star had up for decoration and seeing if she was strong enough to swing it. Star was impressed that she managed to get a full swing at the air before it proved too heavy and she had to put it back.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't get to have friends over like this though back home so I'm really happy I get to be kinda like you for a while."

"You think so?" Janna asked with concern, turning her attention to Star now from all her trinkets and decorations. "Being a regular person isn't that special."

"Maybe, but you guys get to do special stuff. Like tonight when we had dinner with Marco's mom and dad. I really love that I get to be around all of them." Star said, a smile naturally coming to her lips when she thought of it. There was just something warm about this family structure that she liked to bask in. "Even something like this, having a pajama party with a friend. I'd say it's a lot more special than most of the boring stuff a princess is expected to do."

Janna nodded as she was starting to understand what Star was getting at. "Okay then, as long as we're together, I'll try to make you feel as special as I can princess. In return you'll still be my friend too, okay?"

"Of course!" Star said, grasping Janna in a hug she clearly wasn't prepared for as she let out a gasp of air. She noted that the hug might have been a bit too rough, not quite on the level Marco was usually able to deal with when she squeezed him. "Now let's get those pajamas so we can start partying!" The princess let Janna go who seemed to enjoy the return of easily accessible breathing. From there she went to her closet to pull out her night gown. Janna went to her backpack where she had stuffed in both her clothes for tomorrow as well as her pajamas for tonight. "Do you need a hanger?"

"Do you want me to use a hanger?" Janna asked cautiously, though the state of Star's room with clothes and stuff scattered everywhere made you wonder if Star even knew what a hanger for clothing was.

"Nah, you can just use the floor if you want."

"Done." Janna said, her jacket and beanie coming off in a flash as she began to change right there. Star followed along and in moments the two girls were in their night attire with their other clothes scattered on the carpet. The princess dressed in her normal nightgown and Janna in a green shorts and a t-shirt of some band Star didn't recognize but looked like they played a lot of weird and creepy music. Fitting for Janna. "So uh... what do we do now?"

"I dunno. We're supposed to wait for Marco to go all creepy crawly on us so I can zap him back to normal. Till then we just do uh... stuff?"

"Stuff is cool. Let's start doing stuff."

"Okay. Um... lets see. Well we got my room, some board games, a magical wand that allows me to alter the material world to my whim and some music CD's." Star pondered it for a moment before turning to Janna. "What do you think we should go with?"

"... the wand?"

"Yeah, the wand, that should have been obvious to me."

To which the night was spent with a lot of fun, magical activities while the girls awaited their tentacle-armed trespasser. There was a poker game with Star's magically animated stuffed animals (Janna was surprisingly good at it), an indoor game of tennis using the bottom floor of Star's room (Star was unsurprisingly good at it) and an attempt to use the magical scissors to open a portal to a pizza place and order some food. They were surprisingly bad at this which got the pair to resort to chips from the kitchen and calm down for a little bit and start to recline. One spell later Star's indoor standing porcelain bathtub was expanded to fit two ladies and they hopped into a pool of magazines and comic books that filled it. Janna didn't question the presence of such a thing, it was oddly normal compared to the rest of the room.

Waist deep in magazines the two girls sat across from one another, Janna propping one of her legs up on the edge of the tub while she leaned back to read. Some music was playing lightly on Star's CD player to avoid waking up Mr. And Mrs. Diaz. The only other sound the flipping of pages and the occasional sliding of paper as they'd fish another magazine to look at. Before long Janna broke the silence from her side of the tub. "So, how's Earth so far compared to Mewni?"

With conversation starting again Star abandoned her magazine to the pile sitting on them both. "It's great! I like Mewni and all but Earth is just the best."

"I'd think a magical kingdom full of monsters would be a lot more interesting."

"It's okay, never really boring. But there's something about Earth that feels nice, y'know. It kind of makes me feel like I'm at home even though I'm away from home." Star admitted with a big smile.

"Are you sure that's Earth or is it just living here with Marco?"

"Well, yeah, that's probably part of it. I feel really lucky I got to stay here compared to some place else. Even Mom and Dad seem to like Marco's parents." Star thought some more about the subject though since Janna had brought it up. "I guess I like school too."

"Can't say I feel the same way. It feels like such a drag. The homework is oppressive and Skullnick has no mercy for anyone."

"I dunno, just I never got to go to school before. So now that I get to with a bunch of people I like it's something that's important to me."

"Well I'm glad you came too cause it's been a lot more fun since you showed up." Star giggled at Janna's compliment, happy to bring joy to anyone around her. "Say, you ever fill this thing with water and soak in it?" Janna asked, changing the subject as she looked the bathtub over.

"Not really, whenever I use magic that involves water in the house it usually ends up on the floor and Marco complains that I get his socks wet."

"Well that's only if you let him in your room while you're taking a bath." Janna corrected with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Another reason why I don't use the tub in here, I don't like shutting people out of my room. Plus I'd have to make another one for you anyway."

"Nah, I'd share." Janna said and the grin didn't leave her face, that answer catching Star off guard a little. "What? Is that weird? We're both girls."

"I guess not, I just... never had anyone suggest something like that to me." It wasn't like seeing another girl naked was weird to Star, but it felt a little weird if it was a friend of hers. She'd had servants help her get cleaned up in the past but that seemed more like a focus on preparation than an activity of relaxing with someone close to you.

"Things are more fun when you involve your friends." Janna winked and Star wasn't sure how to read that signal. She might have been starting to understand how it was Marco could get so on guard around Janna all the time. "Speaking of friends, shouldn't Marco have done some monster arm stuff by now?"

"Why? It's only... Midnight!?" Star said in surprise, looking at her clock from the edge of the tub. "I can't believe it's that late already. What the heck Marco!? We've been waiting for hours."

"Maybe he's not really a monster after all?"

"No way, I know there's something monster-ish going on around here. But I don't get it, this should be the perfect bait for him. We're two girls having a slumber party."

"Maybe... we're not the kind of girls he likes?" Janna asked, her voice trailing off towards the end as she spoke.

"Excuse me, I'm a magical princess and you're a rule-breaking bad girl. We're like a vanilla and caramel ice cream sunday to a girl hunting monster."

"I don't break that many rules..." Janna said as she looked away from direct eye contact. "I mean... I haven't been caught breaking a lot of rules."

"There must be something I haven't thought of... something keeping him at bay." Star pondered, chewing on her wand as she hung over the edge of the tub. Something was clearly stopping Marco's monster side from appearing and trying to molest them. But what could keep him from walking into their trap?

"You know, we kind of told him to his face this was a trap. Maybe that's what did it." Star's eyes widened with realization at the suggestion.

"Oh. Yeah... yeah that might do it." Well crud, now she was out of ideas! Was the slumber party a waste of time? She'd had fun with Janna but if this wasn't helping Marco then it had been completely useless while he was suffering on his own.

"Plus we have all the lights on and we're wide awake. If he was going to show up wouldn't he wait until we fell asleep?"

"That's it!" Star declared, standing up in the tub and scattering magazines all over the floor around her while causing Janna to nearly jump in surprise. "We'll go to bed and act like we're asleep, then he'll show up for sure."

"I guess if you wanna try, I'm kinda tired anyway." Janna agreed and carefully exited the tub without spilling a single magazine on the floor. As Star jumped out herself and began to turn off all the light, Janna went over to the bed and grabbed a hold of one of the pillows. Laying it on the floor she pulled her jacket over and prepared to use it as a blanket for the night. Once Star was done with rendering the room dark aside from the moonlight, she saw what Janna was up to.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed, duh. Say you wouldn't happen to have a spare blanket would you?" Star couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Janna, just sleep on the other side of my bed." The girl looked at Star's bed, then back to the princess with an unsure gaze.

"Like... with you?"

"Yes, silly. Jeez, did you think I was going to let you sleep on the floor?"

"Well, yeah."

"No no no. C'mere." Star said and picked the pillow up, tossing it back onto the bed. Pulling the covers aside Star hopped into bed and directed Janna to lay down next to her. The other girl gulped and carefully got into the bed, looking uncomfortable the whole way. "See, it's a lot easier to sleep here."

"I guess so. I'm just surprised you're okay with letting me sleep next to you like this."

"Ahem, you were the girl that wanted to take a bath together."

"That's different." Star couldn't see how for the life of her, but wasn't concerned at the moment. Instead she settled under the covers alongside her friend and got cozy on the pillow. Slipping her wand beneath it she turned to lay on her side facing Janna, an eager smile on her face.

"Okay, so we'll wait here for Marco to make his move. Then we'll blast him back to normal and everything will be okay by the morning."

"You really think it'll be that simple?" Janna asked with an uncertain look on her face. "What if we fall asleep? Or he doesn't show up?"

"He better show up!" Star said, annoyed that after all this planning the Monster Arm hadn't fallen into her trap yet. "Don't worry about a thing, you can just rest up and I'll take care of all of it." Star patted Janna on the head in a manner that was meant to assure her but by the look on Janna's face she was skeptical.

"Yeah, sounds completely safe." The girl sighed, then looked away into the dark of the room. "Hey Star, thank you for letting me hang out with you tonight."

"Thank you for hanging out with me tonight! This was fun."

"Yeah, it was." Janna said, her face smiling a little in the dark. "Hey, no matter what happens I'm hoping we'll get to still be friends."

"Pfft, don't go getting over-dramatic on me girl. By tomorrow everything will be just fine."

"I think so too." Janna said. "Night Star."

"Good night but not-really-good-night-cause-I'm-gonna-do-a-stake-out, Janna."

Star turned her body to look a the clock on the night stand. It was about fifteen minutes after midnight. Shouldn't be long now.

Star's eyes shut and opened again. The clock read 12:20. Her eyes closed and opened again. The clock read 12:27. They closed and opened again. 12:33. They closed.

They opened again.

The clock read 1:15 AM.

"Shoot, I fell asleep." Star grumbled quietly, rubbing the grogginess out of her eyes. She turned her body to see if Janna had fallen asleep but was surprised to find her bed was empty aside from her. "Janna?" Star asked, crawling over to the edge of the bed to check the floor. No one was down there. No one seemed to be in her room but her. "Janna?" Star asked, feeling a little panicked. Getting to her feet Star carefully walked out of her room into the hallway to see that the bathroom light was off, along with all the others. "J-Janna?" Star asked, doubling back to her room now to grab a hold of her wand from under her pillow. Walking back into the hallway Star began peeking around every corner, careful to be sure nothing was going to jump out at her in the dark. She could have turned the lights on but if her prey was in the house she didn't want to scare it off.

No lights downstairs either. It seemed that Janna wasn't in her room, in the bathroom or the kitchen. There was one place to check though. Creeping down the hallway Star came to Marco's door. Taking a deep breath she whispered against the wood. "Marco?" No response, not surprising this late at night. "Marco? Are you awake? Is Janna with you?" She didn't know if that would have been a good or a bad thing. Deciding this wasn't a time to be polite she reached up for the door handle to go inside.

The door slowly pushed open at her touch, it wasn't even closed.

Seeing this Star burst into the room with her wand before her, pointing it every direction. Ready to blast anything that looked remotely tentacle like. Though in the moonlit room there wasn't anything out of the ordinary, aside from the lack of anyone in it. As in no Janna or Marco. And an open window. "Oh no." Star ran over to the window, touching the sill and finding a strange wet substance on it. It was on the sheets on Marco's messy bed as well. "Oh no! On no oh no oh no! What do I do!?" Star began to panic, pacing around the room. It got right past her and got to Janna without her ever even waking up! How was she going to stop all of this now if she couldn't even protect one friend. "Gotta... gotta stay calm, stay collected. Gotta find them."

Willing magic into her wand the circular star faced front projected a beam in the manner of a spotlight. It cycled through various colors of light until one shined on the substance on the window that caused it to glow. "Ah ha! Got you now." Not bothering with the stairs, Star leaped out of Marco's window onto the driveway with a perfect landing. Her exceptional strength keeping her from the harm something like that would cause a normal human. All the more reason to suspect a monster was the cause of all this. Waving the beam of light around Star eventually found the trail of strange liquid and began to follow it. "Don't worry Janna, I'm coming!"

* * *

On the floor of a dark room a figure began to awaken. Slowly picking themselves up off the ground they found their clothing had been stripped away from their bodies, leaving them in just their underwear. Groaning the person shook their head to try and wake up faster, looking around a place they though they might recognize but was still unfamiliar to them and certainly not where they had gone to sleep. Sitting straight up and finally aware enough to comprehend that this was a bad situation they spoke out into the dark.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Their voice called out. It wasn't long before they got a reply.

"You're finally awake. Now we can begin."

"Who... who's there?"

"Come now, you know who it is don't you?" A match lit in the dark to reveal a figure standing before them. They lit a candle and allowed the light to shine brighter until they were visible.

"You! You're..."

"Good evening. Did you sleep well, Marco?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"Janna!?" Marco cried out in surprise. Indeed it was Janna, who for all Marco had known was currently staying the night in Star's room. Yet somehow she was here before him, in some place he was unfamiliar with. "What's going on here? Where am I?"

"We're at the school gym." Janna answered. "It's not the most romantic place I know, but I needed us to get together somewhere that could accommodate everyone."

"Ev-everyone?" Marco asked hesitantly. To dramatic reply three more matches lit up around Marco, causing him to get onto his feet in surprise. They all lit candles together (though one had trouble as she let out a small yelp due to burning her fingers). Before long Marco could make out their faces through the dark by the combined light. "What the... Sabrina? Hope? Brittney!?"

The Asian girl narrowed her eyes at Marco. "Why did you sound so surprised to see me? I can't believe we're all bothering with this dork." Despite her normal behavior with the insult Marco was still left in shock. All the girls were surrounding him as if they were part of some kind of cult or coven with the combined candles. What's more as far as Marco could tell they were all in their underwear, just like him. Marco began to back up away from them but found he was caught by someone else.

The figure behind him had a candle as well and gave him a small push forward. "Careful Marco, almost ran into me." Jackie said with a smile on her face.

"J-J-Jackie!? What the heck is going on around here!?"

Janna was still grinning wide before him at his surprise. "You should see the look on your face right now, Diaz. It's priceless." She giggled but was the only one laughing, most of the other girls seemed to be impatiently waiting for something to happen. "You're the guest of honor at our get together. Check it out, we made a lot of preparations." The girls all together placed their candles down on the floor of the gym, showing what looked like a red pentagram with a number of weird symbols inside the circle. Standing in the center of the painted design was Marco himself, each of the girls having placed their candles down at a point of the star inside the pentagram.

"Whoa... are you guys like... witches?"

"I wish!" Janna exclaimed. "That would be awesome to have that kind of power! But... maybe later. Right now we just need you for a special ceremony involving that right arm of yours." His monster arm. The thing Star had been worried about. Was it true? Did he really attack all of these girls with it? And if so how did all of this tie into everything? "You're curious too, right?"

Marco made a decision right then and there. "Nope."

"Wait, what?" Janna asked, a look of disbelief sweeping across the faces of all the girls there.

"Look this is really hot and everything. Middle of the night, girls in their bras and panties, candles. But I've seen a lot of weird things and I can recognize a bad situation when I'm in one. Plus, none of you guys can actually stop me from walking out of here. So just tell me where my pants are and I'll be on my way." Staying for this would have been something fun to see but getting to Star and having her un-magic whatever craziness was about to happen was the smart move (even if Jackie looked just incredible in blue underwear).

Janna's face was a sea of disappointment. "Wow Diaz, even in a situation like this you're willing to be super lame."

Brittney looked downright angry at Marco. "I told you Dorko was worthless."

Hope grumbled. "I put a lot of work into painting that..."

Sabrina held her hand up to Marco. "Wait, don't just go! It'll be fun if you stay, promise."

Marco felt Jackie's hand touch his back lightly, causing a shiver to pass through him. "C'mon Marco, don't you wanna see what happens next?"

So maybe this was in fact not a crazy evil magic gathering and possibly just a really awesome orgy? Still... knowing his own luck... "I'll be leaving now." Marco said as he prepared to push past the girls. Janna had other things in mind though.

"Girls, show Marco why he should stay." Janna ordered and Marco got ready to defend himself, expecting someone else to attack him from the shadows. However he was surprised when instead they all began to take their bras off, casting them aside onto the gym floor. Marco gulped hard but was completely unable to pull his gaze away from the collection of exposed breasts before him. "There. Now do you want to stay and listen to why we brought you here?"

"I... uh... that is..." Marco tried to protest but stopped when he felt Jackie walk up behind him and hold him in a hug, pressing her breasts against his back. He could have easily broken out of her grip, but since he was here anyway, "Okay, sure, might as well hear what you have to say." Don't be too upset with him, he'd dreamy of this for years.

Janna's grin returned to her when she saw him comply. "Thought you might." Reaching behind herself Janna removed her own bra and cast it aside onto the floor, a sight Marco never expected to see but wasn't at all disappointed with it. Janna took in a deep breath and let out a little groan as her right arm began to change. It started to grow and expand outward, shifting from its normal olive color to a deep green and coming to a point at the end. When it was finished a long tentacle hung from Janna's shoulder where her arm used to be and her eyes had changed to an inhuman green color as well. "Surprise."

"You're the Monster Arm!" Marco declared and tried to move from Jackie's grip, but the other girls surrounded him to keep him in place. Had he fought with his actual strength Marco may have been able to throw them off but he didn't want to hurt any of his friends. Not to mention having a group of naked girls pile onto him was really throwing off his focus. "I don't get it... how did something like this happen!? Star had to cast a spell from her book to cause me to get one."

Janna's tentacle arm had risen to see her, a mouth appearing on it that smiled at them with jagged teeth. She pet her arm affectionately before continuing. "Well it's Star that's to blame. When she went all bug monster on the school that gave me a chance to read her book while you two were busy. I didn't get to see too much but that little guy inside showed me the page with the Monster Arm spell."

"Glossaryck, that worthless pudding eating..." Marco grumbled among the restraint by the other girls.

"Yep, that guy. He showed me how to bring the Monster Arm back without Star's wand. Of course I needed a few other magic things to do it. Stuff that I'd never get on Earth, but if we ever went on a magical field trip..." Marco's eyes widened in terror as he realized what the reckless behavior of Star and himself had brought. "From there I was able to borrow a few spell ingredients. Some vials of this and that, weird things like demon's spit and dragon's eyes. Mix it up just right and you get a potion that can grow one of these." Janna said as the Monster Arm waved at him silently.

Marco was still confused however. "Wait... so you wanted to find out how to give yourself one?"

"Heck yeah, look at her! Isn't she just the most awesome?"

"It's a her!?" Marco asked in amazement, causing the arm's "face" to show a hurt expression. Janna scowled at Marco and hugged her tentacle arm against herself.

"Be nice, Marco! She's very sensitive about showing herself."

"Hold on a minute here, if all you wanted was a monster arm for yourself, why did you kidnap me? And why is everyone else here?" The other girls around him were still holding tightly to Marco's arms and torso, clearly invested in making sure he didn't escape. This wasn't just some weird favor for Janna they were doing, it was like they all desperately wanted to keep Marco with them.

"Well yeah, you see I didn't realize that having a monster arm gives you certain... cravings." Janna admitted with an embarrassed look that would have been cute outside of the horrifying circumstances they were in. "Turns out my kind of arm has a need to mate like you wouldn't believe. But you can't drop some monster eggs just anywhere, so I had to find surrogates to carry them for me." It took him a little while to understand what she meant, but after putting the pieces together Marco suddenly grasped why all of the girls were in the gym with them.

"You... put monster eggs INSIDE THEM!?"

"Hey, don't sound so freaked out. It's a little rough but once you get started it feels really good. Right girls?"

Jackie sounded off from behind Marco. "Totally, you wouldn't believe how great it is."

Sabrina kept a tight grip on Marco's left arm, more holding onto it to keep from slipping to the gym floor from her soft socks. "It's kind of rough but... you start to like it."

Hope held Marco's right arm, almost caressing it against her chest. "Seriously, tentacles are just as good as they look in hentai's."

Brittney had been keeping a hold of Marco's neck with her arms, pressed more against him than any of the other girls to his discomfort. "You better not disappoint me after what I had the first time, Dorko."

Marco tried to soak all of this crazy information in, reeling from what was being revealed. "You... made them your slaves?"

Janna shrugged but didn't look upset at all by the term. "Sort of. Putting one of my buns in your oven makes you absolutely devoted to seeing that the egg gets fertilized. Which is where you come in, Diaz." She walked over to a bag that was on the gym floor, pulling out a few bottles that Marco couldn't recognize. "I had to keep myself healthy though, making so many eggs takes a lot out of a girl. So anyone I didn't pick to be one of my baby-mama's instead provided me a little sustenance to stay alive. Just a bit of blood, no big deal. But now that we're all together I just have to mix up the potion and you can be the daddy of our little family."

"Not on your life!" Marco said and tried to struggle, but the girls weighed him down fiercely. "Janna, that arm is controlling your mind! Once it attaches to you it'll try to manipulate you into what it wants. You have to fight it!"

"Fight it?" Janna asked, checking her ingredients. "Why would I do that? I want this Marco, and soon you will too. Besides is having a tentacle for an arm really so bad when you get to have an orgy with all of us?"

"I... wha... hold on, what?" Marco asked, a little thrown off by what was just offered.

"I hope you've been exercising Diaz because everyone's going to want a turn and I don't want you to disappoint us." Jackie said in a flirty tone and Marco looked around himself at the girls surrounding him. There was a huge conflict happening inside right now that he was debating heavily.

"Well... I mean... Star will probably show up soon anyway so there's no reason to fight it." Marco said relaxing his body and the girls around him began to smile happily. Jackie gave him a small kiss on the back of his neck and Marco felt his body shudder.

"Hope you're ready for the night of your life, Marco." Jackie said eagerly and Marco tried to keep from passing out he was starting to breath so heavily.

"Yeah... yeah I'll just wait for Star and what happens happens. Right?" Everyone seemed to agree, why not go along with it? After all this is one of the few times a monster encounter was going to end favorably for him.

Then the gym door swung open with a magical blast. "Marco, I'm here to stop you!" A voice rang out as Star Butterfly leaped through the air and landed in the gym.

"Awww! C'mon!" Marco shouted in frustration. "This couldn't have happened like an hour later!?"

Star didn't pay Marco's protest any mind however. Swinging her arm she blasted the light switch on the wall with her magic to turn the overhead lights of the gym on. With all of the gym lit brightly everything before her was much easier to see. "Now to put a stop to WHOA everyone's naked why is everyone naked!?" The princess asked in confusion seeing the girls surrounding her friend. "What's going on over there? Janna? Wait Janna you have a monster arm?"

Janna grumbled and stopped working with the different colored vials she was pouring into what Marco could now see was a smoothie cup. The mix of various evil ingredients, chemicals and food items was oddly fitting for her when it came to dangerous magic. "Dang it Star, we were right in the middle of something."

Star was still shocked however and as realization hit her the expression went from surprise to anger. "Wait a minute, you were lying to me! I invited you over to my house to catch Marco and this whole time you were the one with the monster arm?"

"C'mon Star, don't be mad. It wasn't like I could tell you about this." Janna said as she motioned with her human arm to the slithering tentacle that was attached to her. "Besides I really did have fun hanging out with you. I even saved a special present for you; my last monster egg. That way you can be part of the family too."

"Ew! Ew ew ew ew! No, no way. Not happening. I'm zapping that arm, fixing whatever is wrong with all of them, and then I'm taking Marco home."

Marco called over to Star, now sitting on the gym floor with the girls still hanging onto him. "You don't have to hurry with me, we're doing fine over here. Just take your time and be careful." Marco assured Star, soaking up how all the girls looked now that the room was well lit. Star gave Marco a death glare for his horn-dog behavior and the boy quieted down.

"They're brain washed, Marco! I might have gone a little boy crazy in the past..."

"You turned into a literal boy hunting monster." Janna interjected. "Destroyed half the school with webbing and junk trying to get laid."

"I wasn't finished." Star replied. "I might have turned into a boy hunting monster that tried to keep every guy for myself, but at least they were all screaming to escape of their own free will. Is this really how you want things to be with Jackie?"

Jackie was ready to answer Star's question for Marco, squeezing him tightly against herself. "I don't mind, I've been waiting for this for a while."

Hope offered her input as well. "It's a lot more fun than it sounds Star, you should try it too."

Sabrina didn't want to be left out. "I'm pretty okay with all of this if you ask me."

Brittney hugged Marco's neck against herself, glaring at Star. "You're just jealous, get lost Butterface."

Star grumbled over how annoying this situation had gone and let out a big sigh. "Whatever, I guess I gotta be the responsible one here. Returnio Armus Normalrino!" The wand lit up with magical light as a beam fired out towards Janna, who expertly dodged it with the assistance of her monster arm. The blast hit a fire extinguisher on the other side of the room, transforming it into a big red metal arm. The effects of the spell were clear to Janna who took action right away.

"Brittney, Hope, Sabrina! Stop Star from hitting me with her wand. Jackie, don't let Marco get away." Upon Janna's command the three girls released their grip on Marco and got to their feet, all heading across the gym towards Star. Marco tried to get up as well however Jackie took this moment to change her spot, sitting down on Marco's lap to keep him in place during everyone's departure. The boy attempted to get up again but was quickly subdued by a little more pressure against his lap.

Star wasn't hindered by the incoming attacking, walking slowly towards Janna as the girls got ready to assault her. Brittney had taken the lead, her face a devilish smile as she closed the gap between her and Star. "I'm gonna knock those stupid teeth out of your dumb smiling head, Princess Puke." She was nearly upon the Mewni princess until Star simply raised her wand in Brittney's direction.

"Candy Cane Capture Cage." Star spoke and Brittney was consumed in a blast of magical light. When the flash passed she found herself stuck in a tall, thin cage with a red and white candy stripe coating. Brittney growled and grabbed the bars, trying to shake them loose.

"Don't think this is gonna stop me! You hear me you alien freak!? I'm gonna break out of here and-" As she passed by Star pushed the cage over to knock it backwards. Brittney landing helplessly on her back in the tight confinement. "Hey! You big jerk!"

Hope was up next, her face a mix of uncertainty and determination as she was following through with Janna's orders. The attack did little to impress Star however as she pointed her wand at the girl to utter another spell. "Lengthy Licorice Lasso." A stream of stretchy, candy like rope flew from Star's wand and began to wrap around Hope's body. Tying her ankles together and creeping quickly up her legs to her arms.

"Hey wait no stop!" The girl fell over and struggled against her bonds but found them to be quite tight and strong. "I... I can't get out. This feels really tight... kinda nice. Hey if we beat Star can I stay tied up in this later? It feels pretty good." With two down Star hopped over Hope's restrained body and proceeded towards the last girl who tried to stop her. Sabrina had her arm reeled back, letting out a battle cry as she ran full tilt at Star. However she put a little too much tilt into the run and ended up falling forward onto the gym floor.

"Oof! I'm... I'm okay! I got this." Sabrina picked herself up again, but managed to slip due to her socks and fell back again onto her butt. "Ow! Don't worry, it's okay. I'll stop her." Finally getting to her feet she managed to charge forward again with another war cry, only to be bested when Star took one single step to the side to allow Sabrina to fall over Hope's tangled body. After some more apologizing and stumbling Star eventually helped the girl to her feet herself. Using her magic she pulled a folding chair from one of the gym walls to them and set it up.

"Here hun, why don't you just sit this one out." Star offered and Sabrina sighed, sitting down in defeat. Thankfully not crashing in the process. Janna was shaking her head with her human hand over her face.

"I can't believe you guys."

"What the heck did you expect them to do?" Star asked. "It's not like any of them know how to fight. It's time to give up Janna. Let me fix you so that we can all just go home."

"No! I'm not letting you take this from me." Janna shouted angrily, an act that surprised both Star and Marco. "This arm is special. It makes me special... and I'm not going to let you take all of this away after I've come this far. This is important to me Star, don't you understand that?"

"Janna... look around you. Look at what's happened to everyone, what that arm has done to your friends. Is this really what you want?" Janna was quiet after Star asked that, looking at the room of nearly stripped down people and the magical princess before her. Finally she was able to reply.

"If my answer is yes?"

"Well, it didn't really matter what you answered anyway." Star said and raised her wand, firing a blast of magic Janna's way.

The shot flew past, Janna no longer standing where she'd been. The muscular monster arm flinging her body high into the air of the gym and over Star's attack. Janna came down with her monster arm first, Star narrowly dodging the attack that cracked the floor of the gym when it hit. "I won't let you stop this!" She cried out and began her assault again, swinging the monster arm wildly at Star who was dodging each attack expertly. Much to the amazement of the people watching.

"Whoa." Was all Marco could say as he looked on over the fight. Jackie had her arms wrapped around him and was watching along as well, smiling confidently.

"Don't worry Marco." Jackie assured him. "Janna will bring Star into the group along with us. Then we can all have a good time together."

As enticing as her offers was, Marco was too worried about his friend to really enjoy it. "Jackie, listen to me. You have to let me go. Star and Janna are going to really hurt each other and I have to put a stop to this."

"No you don't, you can just sit here with me and wait for it all to be over. Besides, I think I know which side you really want to win." Jackie said teasingly and rubbed her hips over Marco's lap, making the boy gasp from the pressure. "Just wait for Janna to finish up, then we'll have a lot of fun."

It seemed that Jackie had every right to be confident, Janna was swinging her tentacle arm around like a whip the size of a log. Though Star managed to expertly dodge each attack as Janna pushed her back farther and farther. The monster possessed girl was laughing in triumph. "Give it up, Star! You can't stop this, everything's already going my way." She brought her arm down for another crushing attack which Star dodged once more, this time however her foot came down over the end of Janna's monster arm and shockingly to the girl it didn't come back up. "Wha-what? How are you...?"

"Janna." Star said seriously, the girl's eyes snapping up to attention. "Give up now or I'm going to fight you for real." The threat shook the girl for a moment, strength leaving her as Star gave her an icy cold gaze. But she wasn't going to give up everything that easily. With a vicious roar Janna pulled the arm upward, freeing it from Star's pinning with her foot. The princess wasted no time however as she ran directly towards Janna through her attacks, coming face to face and raising her hand. With one quick motion Star brought her hand across Janna's face with a loud slap.

The hit was so unexpected it knocked Janna to her knees. The monster arm fell to the ground lifelessly and Janna raised her human hand to her face, holding the place where she got hit. "Star... Owwww... that... that really hurt." Janna said with a shaky voice. "Why did you hit me like that?" She winced and sniffled a little, a red mark already showing on her face.

"I didn't hit you that hard." Star argued, feeling uncomfortable seeing someone cry from one of her attacks. "Well it's not like you gave me a choice, you know! I didn't want to do that to you."

"It stings." Janna whined.

"I know... c'mon, can we stop now?" Star asked, offering her hand to Janna. "Let's go back to the way things were, okay? Friends?" Janna looked at Star's hand with uncertainty before taking it and rising up to her feet.

"Friends." Janna said with a smile. Then rose her tentacle arm to strike Star while her guard was down, hitting her hard enough to send her into the air and knocking the wand from her hand.

"NO!" Marco shouted and tried to get up but was wrestled to the ground by Jackie. She was putting up a harder fight now as Marco was trying to pull himself away. Star herself was trying to recover from the blow and noticed her wand had slid across the gym floor away from her. Crawling towards it Star felt a tug at her ankle as the monster arm began to creep up her legs and over her waist.

"Friends." Janna said menacingly. "After this we'll be friends for life, I promise you. You'll never want to leave my side again." The tentacle's end slipped around Star's chest but she managed to keep her arms from being restrained. It dove for her mouth but was caught in Star's grip who managed to restrain it. Jackie growled as she pushed the monster arm harder but didn't seem to be gaining any leverage against Star's grip. "Just how strong are you?"

"Marco!" Star called out, the tentacle tip looming over her face. "Need some back up over here right now!"

"Yeah right, like I'd let you get to that wand." Janna said confidently, walking in its direction. Though when she started to move Star swung her wrapped legs the other way and pulled Janna off balance to the ground by her own tentacle arm. "Seriously, how strong are you!?"

"Marco, right now!" Star shouted, though he'd heard her the first time. Jackie was putting up a real fight to keep him from getting away and Marco was having trouble throwing her off without hitting her.

"Jackie, get off me!" Marco yelled but the blonde girl didn't comply, her legs wrapping around him even tighter and doing everything in her power to keeps his arms down. Normally he'd be happy to stay in this position but he knew Star couldn't hold out forever. Seeing he couldn't safely out-muscle her Marco relaxed and let her take control of him. "Hey Jackie?"

"Marco?" She asked, unsure of what was happening now that he'd let her win.

"Just remember... I'm doing this cause I care about you. So don't be mad at me, okay?" Marco leaned up and kissed the girl on the lips, seemingly breaking whatever concentration she had and causing her body to relax against his. His hands rose up over her chest and gripped her breasts, causing Jackie to let an eager moan escape into their kiss. With her now relaxing into his guidance Marco acted, and pushed her as hard as he could.

Jackie fell off his body with a surprised yelp and Marco rolled up onto his feet, though he was a bit uncomfortable from all the teasing when he actually got to standing up. But this was no time to be embarrassed by highly visible boners. The wand was all the way on the other side of the gym where Star and Janna had been fighting. With the lights on in the gym Marco was now able to see everyone's clothes had actually been dropped in a pile nearby, along with everything they'd brought with them here tonight. Luck would have it he saw something that would help him get what he needed.

Janna noticed that Marco had managed to get free of Jackie's grip during the struggle and she was still having a hard time wrestling Star into submission. "Brittney! Hope! I need some assistance!"

"What do you want us to do about it!?" Brittney shouted from her candy colored cage, still restrained by Star's earlier spell. It was pretty obvious they wouldn't be able to help so she moved to the next likely candidate.

"Sabrina, get up and get that wand."

"I'm on it!" Sabrina replied and stood up quickly from the folding chair she'd been sitting on, only to get her foot caught in the chair and fall forward. "Whoops!" The cheer leader crashed to the ground, her leg stuck as the chair folded up when it fell with her. "I'm... I'm caught."

"Oh for the love of..." She could see Marco was on his feet now and running towards the wand. He was holding something too but she couldn't make out what it was. That didn't matter though. "Jackie!" The skater girl sprung up to her feet. "Don't let them get that wand!" Like that she was off, racing behind Marco and quickly gaining on him as her powerful legs pushed her forward. Though Marco had counted on this as he didn't think he could actually outrun the athletic girl. As she began to gain on him Marco held out what he'd been carrying in his arms.

"Hey Jackie, recognize this!"

"My skateboard!" The girl cried in terror as Marco held up her prized possession above his head. Letting it go the skateboard began to collide with the ground. "Nooooo!" In a dramatic leap worthy of an action film Jackie hit the ground to protect the skateboard from impact, stopping her pursuit. Janna couldn't believe her eyes.

"Are you kidding me, Jackie!?" The girl roared in frustration, though that wouldn't be the end of her anger. With no one to stop him Marco reached Star's wand and kicked it across the gym floor directly at the princess. Star freed one of her arms used to hold the tentacle at bay and reached out, letting the wand slide into her grip. Janna realized the danger she was in and tried to pull her arm back, but Star used her legs the grip it into place.

"Returnio Armus Normalrino!" She shouted and blasted the monster arm and point blank range. The effect was immediate as the grip around her body was released and Janna fell to her side as if she'd suddenly lost all her strength. The mouth on the monster arm let out a horrible, wailing noise as it began to shrink back down and become Janna's arm once more. Star rose to her feet as Marco walked over to her side to congratulate her.

"Nice work Star. Hey, I guess you could say we won the arms race, right?" He asked feeling pretty clever at the one liner he delivered in their moment of victory. "Get it? Arms race? Cause it was a monster arm? Star?" Marco looked to the girl who's gaze was straight down at Marco's boxers where his time with Jackie was making itself known as it pushed against the fabric. "Star."

"Huh?" She asked, snapping her head up to look at him.

"I made a joke."

"Oh, yeah that was... sure a thing." She said again, her eyes trailing back downward.

"So I'm just gonna go put my pajamas back on."

"Yeah maybe that's a good idea." Star agreed, finally pulling her eyes away with a blush as Marco left to get dressed.

After a few uncomfortable minutes of redressing Star had managed to rouse Janna awake from her ordeal and freed the other girls from their magical (and non-magical in Sabrina's case) prisons. Jackie rejoined them only when Marco promised not to put her skateboard in danger again. Even with Janna's possessed arm the girls themselves still didn't want to part from Marco, surrounding him still minus their clothing.

"I'm not going to say I'm really upset about this." Marco began and Star had her arms crossed in annoyance.

"I bet you're not." The princess agreed.

"But I really don't know what we're supposed to do to fix them. I mean I thought when you got rid of the monster arm it would be all over." While the duo was at a loss Janna had some input on the situation, coming to join them despite being in a groggy state.

"They're still carrying the monster eggs." Janna explained with a tired voice, herself having taken the time to get dressed into her pajamas again after being cured. "As long as they have those they're going to be chasing after Marco until he gives them what they want." Star and Marco exchanged a glance over that revelation, the boy ready to help of course.

"Well, if it's for their own good and I have to give them what they want-"

"Keep it in your pants, lover boy." Star stopped him. "I'll take care of this."

"You will?" Marco asked in surprise as Star came over to where Marco was and took Hope and Jackie by the hand.

"Yeah, it's a spell I learned before I came to Earth that I didn't think I was ever going to use but now I'm glad my mom taught it to me. Takes care of bad situations involving princesses that are way too adventurous with their boyfriends. We gotta use the girls room for this, so you wait outside. Gimme a hand Janna?" The other girl nodded and brought Sabrina and Brittney with her as well, despite their reluctance to leave Marco's side and leaving the bewildered boy alone to ponder what it was they were going to do.

A while later outside the gym where Marco was waiting the girls finally exited, fully dressed and back to normal. Though they all looked like they'd been through an ordeal as they were unsure in their steps. It looked like Star had gotten whatever was in them out because they didn't even look his direction once they were in the open air. Star and Janna came out last, talking to one another.

"Are you sure it's okay to just leave everything like this?" Star asked, looking back at the gym door. "We kind of wrecked the place. Plus I'd hate to be the janitor that cleans up that bathroom."

"Nah, schools are funded for this kind of thing. Better to let them do it than try to explain why we were all here in the middle of the night." Janna answered in a way that didn't surprise Marco at all. Getting to his feet from where he'd been sitting Marco approached them.

"So everything's back to normal?" Marco asked carefully, Star answering with a happy tone.

"Yep! No more monster junk inside anyone anymore. But um..." She leaned in closer to Marco to whisper. "They all don't really remember what happened. I guess having those eggs inside them really warped their minds when they were under its control. So I just told them a monster took over everybody's minds and you helped me set them all free."

"Oh... uh, cool." He didn't mind being depicted as the hero but felt a little bad since it didn't really go down that way. "So no one remembers what we did?"

"Mostly. I mean they were all naked in the bathroom when they came to so they know something happened but I down played it." Maybe that was for the best. Being turned into sex craved slaves wasn't the nicest thing to find out happened to you second hand. Jackie and Hope were talking to each other and Sabrina was waiting next to Brittney who was on her phone. "Just go along with it so everyone feels better about this."

"Oh... okay." Marco replied, deciding that was probably for the best. Once Brittney was done with her call she turned accusing eyes in the direction of Star and Marco.

"Listen Butterface, I know all of this had something to do with you! There's no way anything weird doesn't happen around here if it didn't have your hands in it. So maybe you saved me or something but that just makes us even since I bet you caused it in the first place." Marco glared at the girl, wondering how high and mighty she'd be acting if she knew the truth. It didn't seem to bother Star though as she just waved to her.

"Sure thing Brittney, glad everything worked out for you."

"Whatever." Brittney grumbled in defiance. Shortly after a black car pulled up along the side of the road and stopped next to where the Asian girl had been waiting. Opening the back seat she crawled inside without another word and Sabrina followed after. Though before she got in she turned to the others and waved back at them.

"I don't know what happened but thank you for saving us, guys." Sabrina said and earned a wave from everyone else. Leaning down Sabrina managed to hit her head on the car roof before getting inside and driving away with Brittney.

Jackie approached Star and Marco next, looking more confused than angry over the whole ordeal. Hope was sitting off to the side with Janna as they were both working things out together. In a way everyone was coping with this mess. Marco was happy that Jackie was still willing to talk to him after all the insanity. "So... I guess you guys saved me huh? That's cool."

"It's no problem." Star assured Jackie and the skater girl smiled a little more confidently. She turned to Marco next, her eyes settling directly on his.

"Star and Janna said something happened with all of us, something weird that left us all almost naked together?" Jackie asked unsure and Marco wasn't able to keep eye contact at that question. But he had to say something in reply, something that wasn't a mess of jumbled words like usual.

"Yeah, it was kind of strange. But nothing um... "disrespectful" happened?"

Star leaned in to their conversation. "He means nothing naughty happened with you two." Marco coughed uncomfortably at her interjection and Jackie turned her eyes away, her foot rubbing the ground nervously. "Not that he doesn't think you're a hottie. But even as a mostly naked hottie Marco's still there to protect your virtue." Marco's cough was a little more insistent now as he tried to flag Star to quit while she was ahead, Jackie clasping her hands in front of herself tightly as she looked at the ground. "I mean even if you were possessed by a monster and on top of him he wouldn't have-" Marco nudged Star with his elbow to bring her attention to everyone's awkward silence besides her. "Oh... uh... I'll go talk to Janna and Hope." Excusing herself Star joined the other girls to let Marco and Jackie talk in peace.

After a long moment of silence between them they were able to make eye contact again, Marco letting out a sigh. "Sorry that tonight has been just so weird. It kinda happens around me a lot lately."

"Weird's not a bad thing." Jackie replied. "Hey, you wouldn't take advantage of a girl even if you had the chance right?"

"What? No! Never. That would be just awful to do to anyone."

"Then I guess you really were a hero tonight. Most guys wouldn't stop if they got the chance." Jackie said with a smile and leaned up to give Marco a quick kiss on the cheek. "I don't remember a lot but I know something happened with us. So thank you. See you at school, Diaz."

"I.. dah... uh..." Marco stammered, words no longer able to find a way to come together from his lips.

"Right." The skater girl said with a smile and walked back over to the other girls. They chatted a little outside of earshot from Marco before Jackie sat her skateboard down on the ground and got on with Hope holding her from behind. The two girls waved to everyone before taking off down the hill, leaving just the trio who were the only ones that knew the truth of what had happened here tonight. With their business concluded they decided leaving the scene of the crime was the right idea and began to walk back to Marco's home.

"Thank goodness that mess is over with." Star said as she stretched her arms out while they walked together under the starry night sky. "No more weirdness at school, everyone gets to go back to normal."

"I agree." Marco said with a sigh of relief and a little bit of anxiousness. After a night of being covered in half naked girls and getting a (willing) kiss from Jackie he was both worn out and really pent up. If only Star had been a few minutes later... but this was probably for the best. He even got to see a bunch of girls topless tonight, including Janna. Speaking of which she was trailing behind them slowly, carrying her backpack against her chest and looking at the pavement while they walked. "Hey Janna, is everything okay?" Marco and Star stopped walking and so did Janna, still hugging her bag against her chest tightly.

"I really messed up." She said quietly. "I really messed things up." Janna sounded as if she might be on the verge of tears and Star walked up to her, giving her a big hug out of nowhere.

"Hey, listen you. Maybe you did but everything that happened was because of that big bad monster arm. You're still our friend, okay?" Star assured her and Janna looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Really?" She asked, Star nodding her head. "So you really want to still be friends with me?" Star nodded again. "And... I can still sleep over at your place tonight?" Star nodded for a third time, getting Janna to stand up straight from her slumped posture and smile in return. "Thank you Star."

"That's what friends are for." The two shared a hug together, but Marco wasn't done with this conversation.

"Hold on now, I got something to say as well." Janna's body became rigid with fear hearing his disapproval, but Star was there for her defense.

"Marco, don't be mean to her! It was all that monster arm's fault that she acted this way. Don't go blaming Janna for what it made her do."

"Look, I'm not blaming her for what it made her do. I know what that thing can do to alter your thinking. Also Star, I'm sorry I doubted you on what was causing all these problems. You were right from the beginning, I just couldn't see it."

"It's okay Marco, I was wrong about it being you after all. I shouldn't have accused you just because you were the most likely suspect." Everyone seemed to breath a sigh of relief with the tension gone between them. It did leave a question though. "So... how exactly DID Janna get a monster arm attached to her?"

"Oh yeah, right. That was the other thing I was leading up to." Marco said and took Janna's bag out of her hands. Unzipping it he began placing the bottles of dangerous magical ingredients and house hold chemicals on the side walk. "I'm confiscating these due to gross misuse of magic in the Earthly realm per the authority of the only guy responsible with magical garbage around here."

"Whoa, this is some big league stuff." Star said in amazement as she moved over to where the bottles had been arranged to read the labels. "Tiracorn horn shavings. Beholder eye drops. Platypus blood! Janna where did you get all of this?" The girl was standing by nervously now after she'd just gained Star's acceptance. But considering she'd shared the details with Marco already there wasn't any point in hiding it.

"Well I sort of 'borrowed' a few things from this display case I saw when we went on that field trip?"

"You stole some of the most dangerous magical ingredients in the universe from a locked display case?" Star asked in disbelief and Janna could only shrug in return.

"If they wanted it guarded so bad they should have put a better lock on it." The logic wasn't really there for Marco but the solution seemed clear enough.

Marco nodded to Star. "Destruction of evidence?"

"Heck yeah! I ain't getting caught with this stuff on us." Star agreed, zapping the spot of the pavement with a beam of magic that was too serious to get a silly name attached to it. Where once Janna's stolen goods had lined up was now a smoking black spot on the concrete. "Well now THAT puts all of this mess behind us." Everyone seemed glad to be rid of it aside from the girl that stole them in the first place.

"If I'd known I'd have to get rid of them like that I would have tried some more small magic spells first." Janna complained.

"Glad we got to them in time then." Marco stated and lead the way back to his house. "I'm heading to bed. This has been too much for one night for me."

Star yawned loudly and followed behind Marco. "Yeah, it's pretty late. Let's go Janna, we'll find something magical that's less body altering to do tomorrow."

"Can't wait!" Janna said happily, earning a groan from Marco who was keeping pace ahead of them. As their night was coming to a close one last question was on Star's mind.

"Hey Janna, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, what is it Star?"

"You went to all of that trouble to kidnap Marco when you were possessed by that monster arm, but you used all that spell stuff to summon one on yourself. If you could put a monster arm on anybody then why did you try so hard to make sure it was him?" The question certainly caught her off guard as Janna's eyes widened when she was asked. Watching the boy ahead of them she sighed a little under her breath.

"I guess he was... special to me."

"Special?" Star asked, now more curious than ever.

"Yeah, because he... um..." Thinking harder about what she planned to say next, Janna's demeanor changed as she put on an air of disinterest instead caution. "I mean, it must have been special to the Monster Arm. Since he had one before it could probably sense it. Know what I mean?"

"Well... I'm not sure I get what you're saying, but I think I know what you mean." Star said with a knowing smile, a look that softened Janna's expression.

"Yeah. Thank you, Star."

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for."


End file.
